An Unlikely Wedding!
by sassybutt32
Summary: After her graduation, Yaya has been set up into an arranged marriage and everyone seems to be happy for her, except for Kukai. Now, Kukai has to try to talk Yaya out of this wedding or forever hold his piece! slightly bassed off "my fake fiance" R&R!
1. The Wedding Announcement

**A/N:**

**Yeah, don't get ur hopes up for an update soon. i just wrote this chapter out of bordom cuz it was raining and the tv was knocked out. I gotta finish "The Text Message" first, then I'll update this story, I promise. Anyways, i've been watching alot of wedding movies lately and i wanted to try out a wedding story. fair warning, i'm gonna be using some stuff i saw in some movies, ya know, to make the story more interesting. but, it'll only b like 1 or 2 ideas, i swear! anyways, enjoy and review! thankies!**

_thoughts_

"normal speak"

_Kukai: age 20; Yaya: age 18; Amu, Tadase, Nagi & Rima: age 19; Ikuto: age 24_

* * *

_An Unlikely Wedding_

_Chapter One: The Wedding Announcement_

Kukai Soma walked into the coffee shop and started to think about his drink choices. Practically all the girls in the coffee shop were staring at Kukai dreamily.

Kukai half-smiled. Girls stared at him in high school, but now that he was a famous soccer star playing for the Tokyo team, girls were fawning over him every time he walked out of his new house.

Kukai was finally up at the front of the line and a star struck girl that was in the line next to his tapped him on the shoulder.

Kukai glanced at her and she smiled shyly, "H-Hello. You're Kukai Soma, right? The soccer star?" she asked in almost a mumble. Kukai smiled and nodded his head, "I sure am."

She smiled brightly, "Oh, well, would you be so kind as to sign this for me?" She handed him her note book and a pen and Kukai nodded. He took it from her and started to sign his name.

"Are you going somewhere? Meeting someone?" She asked. Kukai smiled, "My friend is graduating high school. I'm going to her party right after this. I wanted to stop off and get her a treat because, knowing her parents, they probably got some fancy icky food that she doesn't even like." Kukai explained, finally handing back the book and pen to the girl.

Kukai looked at the girl and she looked slightly down as she took the book back, "Oh. Well, thank you for the autograph. I hope you have fun at your friend's party."

Kukai nodded and told the man behind the counter for a decaf mochaccino with a blueberry muffin and an extra hot chocolate and a bag of chocolate chip cookies for his best friend, Yaya Yuiki.

He waited for about five minutes for his order, and tried his best to ignore the stares from the girls in the coffee shop. Once his order was up he grabbed the box the drinks were in, in one hand and the muffin and cookies in the other and walked out of the shop.

As he walked down the street and tried to balance the cookies in the same hand as the coffee as he tried to take the muffin out of the small plastic bag. And, just to make matters worse, his new cell phone started to buzz in his pocket, causing him to jump in surprise, almost dropping his muffin mid-bite.

He quickly took his muffin out of his mouth and tried holding it in his other hand while he took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his other hand while he walked.

"Kukai? Where are you?" Amu asked him. Kukai quickly glanced both ways and ran across the street, "I'm almost to the school, don't tell me I missed Yaya's walk, did I?" Kukai asked, disappointed in his voice.

"No, no. But if you don't get here soon you will." Amu informed him. Kukai nodded, "Right. I'm on my way. What row are you-"

"We all got here late so we're stuck in the last row." Amu said, cutting Kukai off. Kukai sighed, "That sucks. Oh well, good thing my camera has zoom! I'll be right there!" He said and then quickly pressed end call and placed his cell phone in his pocket just in time to grab his muffin before it feel to the floor.

He finally made his way to the entrance of his old high school and found his way to the back of the school where the ceremony was happening.

He spotted Amu and the others and took a seat next to Ikuto and waved at the rest of the group.

"Did I miss anything?" he whispered. "Only a boring speech from the principal and the valedictorian. You got here just in time to see Yaya walk." Amu whispered back at him.

Kukai nodded and dug in his pocket for his digital camera. Ikuto was kind enough to hold the drinks and cookies while Kukai snapped pictures of Yaya who was standing next to the stage, waiting for her name to be called.

"Don't waste your batter on just her standing there, Jack." Ikuto told Kukai nonchalantly.

Kukai glanced at Ikuto, and a thought floated up into his head, _why does he still call me Jack and Yaya Ace? _

Kukai quickly shrugged off the thought and started to stare through his camera to see a better view of everything.

"Yaya Yuiki," The principal called through the microphone. The whole group of friends all clapped and cheered and Kukai could see Yaya's parents and brother stand up and clap for her and snap pictures.

Yaya walked up on stage, a big smile on her face, and shook hands with the principal and took the piece of paper in his hands, her diploma, she then waved to the audience and walked off the stage and took a seat with her fellow classmates.

Kukai took the small cord on the camera and wrapped it around his wrist and he took back the drinks from Ikuto and leaned back in his chair, now wanting more then anything for this to be over so he could go see Yaya.

---

"Good for you, Yaya!" Amu said happily, hugging Yaya. Yaya hugged her back, "Thank you so much Amu Dear!"

Everyone walked up to Yaya and hugged her. Kukai was the last one up. "Congratulations Yaya. I'm so proud of you!" He told her, locking her in a tight hug. Yaya hugged him back, even tighter, and smiled, "Thank you so much Kukai!"

Once they separated Yaya chuckled, "I'm glad you could find the time out of your busy schedule to come see me."

"Are you kidding? You're my best friend! Of course I'd come to your graduation! Plus, soccer season has been over since last week so I got nothing better to do other then those stupid promotional adds on TV that my agent keeps signing me up for." Kukai groaned, his shoulders falling remembering all the stupid commercials and Talk Shows his agent signed him up for.

Yaya smiled, "I'm glad I'm getting you away from the busy famous world you're in!"

Kukai smiled and nodded, "Me too! Now, let's get to your house and start the party!" Kukai cheered, causing everyone to cheer as well, and they all started walking off the field to the street.

Yaya hesitated to follow, but then quickly joined to group and ran after them.

---

Yaya's house wasn't decorated and their wasn't any fancy foods set out like normal when the Yuiki family had a party. No one really noticed this as the stepped into the house besides Kukai.

"Yaya, didn't you say your parents were going to be having a big party for your graduation?" Kukai asked.

Yaya nodded, "I never said it was a big party, though." she told him before joining Amu and the others in the living room.

Kukai looked around the room and saw all the Chara's sitting on the coffee table, nibbling on the peanuts in the small dish.

Kukai smiled and made his way into the living room to join the party. Yaya put on a Dance Jam CD and everyone started to dance and act like crazy, hyper-active five year olds.

After about an hour Kukai noticed Yaya's parents walking outside with Tsubasa. Kukai walked over to the window to see where they were going.

_Who leaves their own daughter's graduation party? _Kukai thought to himself as he pushed the curtains back to see outside.

He saw Yaya's parents talking to two well dressed people; a man and wife perhaps? They were talking and Yaya's mother showed then a piece of paper and the man nodded his head. Then the man took out a pen and a he took the paper out of Mrs. Yuiki's hand and wrote something on the back, then handed it back to them.

Yaya's parents both looked at the paper, they stared at each other and Mr. Yuiki said something to them while it looked like Mrs. Yuiki was sighing.

Kukai pushed the curtains back and looked out into the room to find Yaya. He spotted her talking to Rima in the back of the room and Kukai quickly walked over.

"Hey, Yaya, can I ask you something?" Kukai said as he approached her. Yaya looked at him and nodded, "Sure," Just as she uttered those words Kukai took her arm and lead her across the room.

"By the way Kukai, thanks for those cookies and the hot chocolate! That made my day!" Yaya told him. Kukai chuckled, "I would think the graduating high school thing would make your day, but I guess not. Don't mention it."

Kukai took Yaya over to the window and pushed back the curtain, "Who are they-?" Kukai stopped as he noticed that the two people were now gone from the drive way and Yaya's family were now walking through the front door.

"Who's who Kukai?" Yaya asked him. Kukai glanced back at Yaya, "Um, never mind. Forget it Yaya." He told her quickly. Yaya stared at him curiously, but shrugged and walked back to Rima.

Kukai saw Yaya's mother walk up to her before Yaya reached Rima and whispered something into Yaya's ear. Kukai stared at the scene. He noticed that Yaya looked slightly upset when her mother stepped back but Yaya nodded her hand, then her parents and brother left the room and went back outside.

Yaya quickly walked over to the CD player and turned it off, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Um, I have something to say!" Yaya told them after a moment.

"What is it Yaya?" Tadase asked. Yaya looked around the room and then stared down at the floor, "I-I have some great news! I've known about this for a while now and I was gonna tell you at my graduation party and now is the time to tell you,"

Yaya paused and took another look around the room, "I'm going to be joined together with someone!" she said happily, a big smile painted on her face.

Everyone in the room looked around, wondering what Yaya meant by that.

Kukai stepped forward, "Yaya, what do you mean?" he asked, dreading what he thought Yaya meant.

Yaya took a breath, "I'm getting married at the end of the month!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it?? sorry about the graduation thingy. I dont really know about graduation thingys in Japan so i just wrote it like what happened here. I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to finish my other story as soon as i can so i can update this story! anyways, plz R&R and tell me what chu think, cuz i wanna know!! ^-^**

**~~~Taylor**


	2. Yaya’s Confession and Their Reactions

**A/N:**

**here's the next chapter! I got bored and was taking a break from my Text Message story. I tried to write the second chapter for my Beauty and the Beast: Furuba Style! story but i couldnt come up with anything good so that story is still on Hiatus. I thought up this chapter for no reason and typed it down. I like how it turned out. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Yaya's Confession and Their reactions_

"You're getting what?!" Amu asked Yaya, standing up from her chair.

"I'm getting married, Amu dear. At the end of the month too," Yaya explained, walking up to Amu.

"I didn't even know you were seeing someone, Yaya." Rima said. Yaya turned to her, "I wasn't. This is an arranged marriage." she said.

"What?!" Amu shouted. "Yaya, that's terrible! You shouldn't marry someone because your parents arranged it! You should marry for love!"

"But, Amu dear, I will love him!" Yaya explained. "Really?" She asked.

Yaya nodded, "Yes. My parents assured me that he likes a lot of the same things I like! He's a year older then me and he like's sweets and he enjoys the ballet and my parents have already met him and they've told me that he's a very nice man."

"So, you just think you're gonna love him when you meet?" Kukai asked. Yaya nodded, "I'm sure of it! I already agreed to this marriage. Why would I agree to a marriage if I didn't know I would love the person I would marry?"

"What's his name?" Nagihiko asked Yaya. "His name is Hiro Misubi. His family runs this really big company for clothing. They are really wealthy because of it, too." she explained.

"Wealth, huh? Are your parents making you marry him for his money?" Ikuto asked.

Yaya glanced at him, "It's not that." She said.

"Why would your parents make you marry a man you've never met if it had nothing to do with money?" Kukai asked annoyance in his voice.

"Well, it's not because of the money!" Yaya paused, "Okay, it kinda is," she mumbled.

"What?! That's terrible!" Amu shouted.

"No! It's a long story Amu dear! My family has been in debt for over two years now and they talked with their friends, Hiro's parents, and they both agreed on the marriage so my family can get help!"

"So, this is all because of a debt?" Tadase asked. Yaya nodded, "That's why there is not big party now. We've had to use coupons and my mother is worried child services are going to come and take Tsubasa away. It's that serious." she explained.

"I'm willing to go along with this marriage if it's to help my family. I love my family too much to see them suffer." Yaya added.

"Can't they just borrow money from a family friend instead of marrying you off?" Amu asked.

"Yeah! I'll be happy to help your family, Yaya. I got the money now to spare!" Kukai told her.

Yaya shook her head, "My father has too much pride to just take money. And both my grandparents are dead and I have no aunts or uncles. There is no family my father can borrow from. So, if I marry Hiro my father can borrow the money and my family will be back to normal again."

"Then how about after your folks get the cash, you divorce the groom?" Ikuto asked. Yaya shook her head, "I can't do that. It's part of the deal. If I just divorce him after my parents get the money, then they'll think we were just using them. They made a deal that me and Hiro must be married for at least ten years or until I give birth to the next heir to their company."

"So you gotta stay married to him until your twenty-eight or until you have a baby?" Amu asked.

"Baby boy, to be specific. They would really like a boy." Yaya pointed out.

"What year are we in?! The 17 hundreds?!" Kukai asked in anger.

"Oh, come on, guys. I thought you'd be happy for me. I'm getting married! And I was going to make Amu and Rima bridesmaids!" Yaya informed them. The room got quiet and everyone looked around at everyone. Yaya felt slightly bad that everyone was so down at her "happy" news.

"I,"

Yaya glanced at Amu who was stuttering, "I-I'm happy for you Yaya." She finally said.

"Really?" Yaya asked.

Amu nodded and gave Yaya a hug, "You seem very happy, Yaya. And, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I'd be honored to be your bridesmaid."

Yaya hugged her back happily, "Thank you so much, Amu dear!"

Yaya let go of Amu and turned to Rima, "What about you, Rima?" she asked. Rima sighed and nodded, "Sure. I'll be a bridesmaid too." Yaya smiled happily and hugged her, "Thank you so much Rima!" And, pretty soon, everyone in the room was acting happy and congratulating Yaya. That is everyone except Kukai.

Kukai stayed leaning on the wall by the window, staring in disbelief at Yaya.

_I can't believe she's getting married. And to someone she's never met! That isn't right! If she should marry anyone, she should marry, . . . _Kukai shook his head and walked over to Yaya.

Yaya smiled at him, "Hey mister Wallflower."

Kukai half-smiled and sighed, "I-I don't agree with arranged marriages, Yaya. But," Kukai sighed again, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. So, congratulations."

Yaya smiled and hugged Kukai, "I'm glad you're happy for me, Kukai! Thank you! I hope you can make it to the wedding!"

"Speaking of the wedding, what's the date? I wanna mark it on my calendar." Nagihiko asked.

Kukai and Yaya both turned to face him and Yaya thought for a moment, "Um, it's the last Saturday of this month. The 27th I think is the date. It's at the church down the street and then we're having the reception here in the backyard. It's gonna be great!" she explained.

"Are you wearing a wedding dress or," Amu trailed off. "I'm gonna wear a wedding dress! I saw one in a magazine and now I really want to get it!" Yaya told her.

"Well, we'll have to all go dress shopping together. We do have to make sure our bridesmaids dresses aren't hideous or anything." Amu said.

Yaya nodded in agreement. Soon, the three girls were all talking about colors and fabrics for their dresses while the guys talked with each other about wedding presents.

Kukai, however walked over to the table to talk to Daichi, "Come on. We gotta go." Kukai told him.

Daichi stared at him, "Why? I thought we were having fun!" Kukai shot Daichi a look and Daichi immediately floated up next to Kukai's shoulders and he walked over to Yaya.

"Hey, Yaya, we're gonna get going." he told her.

"Aw, why? I thought we could talk more! I was gonna ask if you wanted to be best man or something!" Yaya said.

Kukai chuckled, "That's something the groom has to pick, not the bride, and I gotta to talk to my agent about a morning talk show I have to do tomorrow. I'll call you later though."

Yaya nodded sadly, "Okay. Have fun and get home safe!" Yaya told him. Kukai nodded and he and Daichi made their way out the front door.

"I don't see what your problem is Kukai! Aren't you happy for Yaya? You just said you were." Daichi asked.

Kukai sighed and took out his phone and started to text someone, "I can't believe you're asking me that when you know my feelings for Yaya! Of course I'm not happy for her, but I don't want her to feel bad that I'm upset about this or have her figure out I love her! Damn, this is really not going the way I was hoping!" he sighed, digging his hands deep in his jeans pocket.

"What were you planning, Kukai?" Daichi asked.

Kukai sighed, "I was planning to tell Yaya my feelings tonight at her party and _hope_ that she felt the same way and we'd go out. But, now I know she doesn't like me that way since she agreed to this marriage already and has known about it!" Kukai sighed again, "This totally sucks, Daichi."

"Please don't tell me you're going to drown yourself in work to ignore the fact Yaya is getting married, right?" Daichi asked worried.

Kukai shook his head, "Nope. I wanna be there for Yaya. Even if it's not mine and Yaya's wedding, it is still her wedding and I want to be part of it! And, I wanna be there when Yaya meets this Hiro guy!"

"When are they meeting?" Daichi asked. Kukai shrugged, "I just sent a text to Yaya asking that."

Kukai took out his phone again and viewed the message. "Aha! She's meeting him tomorrow at brunch at the Kakogawa Plaza. I'll just set up a meeting with my manager or agent tomorrow at the same time at the same place and "drop in" on the meeting."

"Or spy on them completely!" Daichi laughing. Kukai nodded, "I'm her best friend so I should get to meet this dude!"

"Why don't you ask to go to brunch with them?" Daichi asked. Kukai held up his cell for Daichi to see, "It's a _private_ brunch. She even put it in all caps. I guess she doesn't want any of us to come with her to brunch. I'm gonna have to spy on her, then." Kukai said nonchalantly.

Daichi chuckled, "Same old Kukai." Daichi looked behind him and sighed, "Run, Kukai. You got paparazzi."

Kukai glanced over his shoulder and saw a few reporters for tabloid magazines following him.

Kukai sighed, "Ready for a sprint?" He asked Daichi. Daichi grinned, "When am I not?"

With that, Kukai quickly character changed and took off in a fast pace run down the street, leaving the paparazzi in their dust.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did you like??? I hope so! plz review and tell me what chu think! ^-^ thankies! **

**~~~Taylor**


	3. Meeting the Groom

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! in this one (if u didnt already know) u get to meet the dude Yaya's gonna marry! R&R plz!**

**i dont own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Meeting the Groom_

-

Kukai leaned back in his chair, going back and fourth, causing his agent, Mika, to get very annoyed and worried that Kukai will fall back and hit his head.

"Mika, can't you just put a hold on all the talk shows for now? I got bigger and more important things to worry about!" Kukai told her.

Mika sighed and took off her glasses and cleaned off the lenses with a small rag she pulled out of her pocket, "Look, Kukai. When I became your agent I told you I was gonna make sure you become big! The way to get big is to go on talk shows, commercials, adds everything!"

Kukai's chair slammed forward and he put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hand, and started to play with the silverware on the table, "I know, I know. But I want to take a break for, um, the next month and a half."

"What?!" Mika asked him, placing her glasses back on. Kukai didn't pay attention to her and looked out at the hotel lobby. "I have some important stuff going on. My friend is getting married and I wanna help. I don't have time to do talk shows and commercials." he said dully.

Mika sighed, "But you just became a big soccer star a year ago. Sure, people know you _now_, but if you take a break for a month, people are going to forget you! They won't even know you when soccer season comes back!" she explained.

Kukai ignored her and perked up when he saw the two adults Yaya's parents were talking to yesterday walk to a table with a young boy following behind them.

"He's not _that_ good looking," Kukai mumbled with a grin on his face, causing Daichi, who was sitting on the table picking at Kukai lunch, look up and nod his head, "Kukai you are much better looking then that guy!"

"What are you talking about?" Mika asked, looking at where Kukai was staring at. "Nothing, Mika." Kukai said quickly, noticing Yaya still wasn't there. Kukai turned his head and continued with his conversation; "People are not going to forget about me." he made clear.

Mika sighed, "That's what you think now. But when you are forgotten don't start crying to me about it. I tried to tell you but would you listen, _noooo_!"

"So, are we done here?" Kukai asked. Mika's shoulders fell and she nodded, "Fine. But if something big comes your way, will you please consider it?" she asked.

Kukai shrugged, "It depends what I'm doing that day."

Mika rolled her eyes and stood up, "Fine. Goodbye Kukai, remember to practice your moves during your break." She told him, pushing in her chair.

"Okay. And, don't worry about the bill. I'll take care of it," He told her, standing up. Mika nodded walked out of the café of the Kakogawa Hotel.

Kukai stood up and Daichi followed him, "What about Ya-" Daichi was cut off by Kukai quickly falling behind a plant by the table those people, He was guessing were the Misubi's, were sitting at.

"Shh! Yaya and her parents are here!" He whispered, peaking out from behind the plant.

Daichi looked with Kukai and saw Yaya walking to the table with her parents. Yaya's hair was down and it looked like it was straightened and she had a small bow on the left side of her head. She was wearing a knee length pink skirt, the type of skirt business woman wore, and a white shirt and pink jacket that matched her skirt and the pears Kukai would always see her mother wearing.

Her parents were dressed like they were going to a business meeting then brunch. Kukai wondered if this was the way people dressed when meeting the person they were going to marry.

Kukai saw that Yaya's father say something, but he realized they were too far away to even hear what was going on.

"Crap, I can't hear," Kukai told Daichi. Kukai mentally slapped himself for not bringing a hat and fake mustache as a disguise.

"Excuse me?"

Kukai jumped and looked up. A waiter stood behind him, pushing a desert cart. "Oh, um, hi." Kukai said casually.

"Is there a reason you're sitting behind a plant sir?" He asked him. Kukai nodded, "Yes, but it's a long story."

Kukai then eyed the cart and an idea popped into his head, "Hey, come here!" Kukai said, motioning for the waiter to bend down next to him.

The waiter did so and Kukai read his name tag, "Listen, _Jon_, I need to listen in on someone's conversation without having them find out I did. You think I could hide under this cart and you wheel it over next to the table so I can listen?" he asked.

The waiter thought for a moment, "Hey, aren't you Kukai Soma?" he asked. Kukai sighed, "Yeah, I am."

"Okay. I'll rolled you over to the table of your choice but only if I can get an autograph for my sister and twenty bucks." the waiter, Jon, bargained. Kukai sighed and took out his wallet, "Fine. Here's the twenty and I'll give you the autograph after, okay?" Kukai told him.

Jon took the money and nodded, "sure."

Kukai pushed the plant back and pointed to the table where Yaya was sitting at and Jon nodded. Kukai pushed the white table cloth up and climbed under the cart. Jon made sure no one couldn't see Kukai and started to pull him over to the table.

The cart was wheeled over to the table, behind Yaya's chair, and Jon said, "Would you like to see the deserts from the cart?" he asked them.

"Oh, yes please!" Yaya said happily. Yaya's mother sent her a look and Yaya paused, "Um, maybe later sir." she told him.

Jon nodded, "I'll just leave it here for you to choose." He said, and left, leaving Kukai and Daichi there to listen.

"Now, back to the wedding plans," Mr. Misubi said, putting his menu down. "Are you two going to plan it or should we hire someone?" He asked Hiro and Yaya.

Yaya nodded, "I've always wanted to plan my own wedding. Is that okay, Hiro?" She asked him.

Daichi floated out from under the cart to get a closer look at this Hiro guy. Before he looked like he was the same height as Yaya. He had black hair and a somber look pasted to his face. He was wearing a suit and his hair was brushed neatly.

"Kukai is way better looking," Daichi said, matter-of-factly.

Yaya turned her head slightly and Daichi flew back under the cart. Kukai glared at him and Daichi smiled slyly, "She didn't see me, don't worry!" he whispered.

Hiro cleared his throat, "Fine. I do plan to marry once so I guess planning it won't be so hard." he said.

Yaya smiled, "Good! This is going to be fun! And this way we'll get to learn more about each other too!"

Hiro nodded, the somber look not leaving his face. Kukai looked at Daichi, "How can Yaya think she can fall in love with that _square_? Total _mis_match!" he whispered.

"Now, Yaya, what are you plans after you marry Hiro?" Mrs. Misubi asked. Yaya smiled brightly, "I've always wanted to be a ballerina! I plan to apply to this dance school in Tokyo City and then, hopefully, I can become a professional ballerina!" She told them.

Yaya parents both smiled; they both knew their daughter was a great ballerina and that she could go far. And Yaya didn't even think she couldn't do it because she was getting married. She thought she would have freedom to become a ballerina like she planned. Oh, she was so wrong.

Mr. Misubi shook his head, "Problem. Yaya after you marry our son there will be no need for you to become a ballerina. Hiro will support you and your future children. You may go see the Ballet, but you may not become a ballerina." he explained.

Yaya's father spoke up, "I'm sure Yaya could be able to become a ballerina! There is no reason she shouldn't."

"Going to Tokyo City to a dance school and becoming a ballerina is not something Yaya should be doing. She should stay home and watch the house, clean and take care of the children." Mr. Misubi explained calmly.

"_What_ _children_?!" Kukai whispered angrily.

Yaya's father was going to speak up again, when Yaya stopped him, "its okay, papa. I can always go see the ballet still and I can always dance in my spare time. It's no big deal." she told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Mr. Yuiki looked at his daughter sadly, but nodded his head.

"No way! Being a ballerina is Yaya's dream! What is she doing?!" Kukai whispered. Daichi shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Speaking of children," Mrs. Misubi said, "When are you planning on having them?"

Hiro and Yaya both shared glances.

"Well, I think we should get to know each other first and, who really wants children as soon as they're married? So I think we should wa-"

"As soon as we're married." Hiro interrupted.

Yaya's eyes widened and she stared at Hiro. "Really? _That_ soon?" She asked.

Hiro nodded, "Yes. That way you won't be bored when I'm at work and you're stuck at home."

"She wouldn't be bored if you let her become a ballerina!" Kukai mumbled angrily.

Yaya sighed and nodded, "Right."

Yaya turned her head to her mother, "Can I please get some cake _now_?" She asked. Her mother nodded, since she could clearly hear her daughter's growling stomach. Yaya smiled and turned in her seat to face the desert cart. She grabbed an already cut piece of chocolate cake and turned back to the table.

"Hiro, would you like some cake? My parents told me you really like sweets so-" Yaya started.

"I don't care that much for sweets, really." Hiro told her.

Yaya paused and sighed inward, "Oh, okay." she said. She quietly started eating her cake while the parents kept talking about wedding plans and what would happen after the marriage.

Kukai was about to stand up and protest to everything that was going on at the table when a very loud musical sound emanated from Kukai's pants pocket.

Yaya perked up at the sound and turned around in her chair, as did everyone else at the table, and looked at the desert cart.

Kukai quickly pulled his phone out, only making the sound louder, and pressed "Reject call" and placed it back in his pocket.

But, Yaya had already heard the sound and lifted up the cloth to see Kukai and Daichi, sitting under the cart.

"Oh, hi Yaya. Funny running into you here." He said casually, smiling nervously.

Yaya stared at him in disbelief and shook her head slightly. "Kukai?" Mrs. Yuiki asked, also in disbelief.

Kukai tried to get up, but hit his head on the top of the cart. "Ow," He murmured. He then lifted up the cloth on the other side of the cart, and crawled out. He stood up in a rush and rubbed the top of his head where he bumped it, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Yuiki. Hey Yaya." He said.

"What are you doing here, Kukai?" Mr. Yuiki asked him. "Well, I had a meeting with my agent here today and I, um," Kukai didn't want to say he was spying on them, but he couldn't really think of an excuse as to why he was under the desert cart.

Daichi quickly whispered something in his ear, and Kukai spoke up, "I saw this awesomely delicious chocolate cake so I came over to get some and I didn't want to have to deal with all the fans so I hid under the cart and ate the cake. I had no idea the guy wheeled me over here. What a coincident!" he said.

Yaya raised an eyebrow at him, but shook her head, "Um, Mr. Misubi, Mrs. Misubi, Hiro this is my good friend Kukai Soma. Kukai this is Hiro and his parents." she introduced them.

Kukai sent them a smile tried his very best not to glare at Hiro. "Would you like to join us?" Hiro asked him.

Yaya was about to protest when Kukai nodded his head, "Sure!" He said happily, grabbing a free chair from a near by table.

He took a seat next to Yaya and her mother, and he grabbed a piece of cake from the cart, "So, you're the guy Little Yaya is getting married to, huh?" Kukai asked with a chuckle in his voice to Hiro.

Hiro nodded, "Yes. I've seen you before."

Kukai smiled, "You like soccer?" He asked. Hiro shook his head, "No. A girl that works at the company has your picture on her desk. It's very noticeable." He said.

Kukai's shoulder's dropped some, "That's what happens when you get fan girls." he said with a laugh.

Hiro didn't even flinch. Kukai stared at him for a moment, and then took another bite of his cake.

"Now, on to the living situation." Mr. Yuiki said as the waiter came around to get their brunch orders.

Yaya smiled at the waiter when he came up to her and her cheeks flushed, embarrassed that she was eating sweets before brunch.

Yaya and Kukai just kept their cake while everyone else waited for their food. Yaya took a sip of her water, "Well, I was hoping to live in a homey kind of house! Like the one my parents have or like Kukai's house! His old one and new one! All three have that homey feel that I've always wanted! And-" again, Yaya was cut off by Hiro,

"We should move closer to the company and there are no houses in the city, Yaya. We'll be moving into a pent house at the Akatsuki Hotel. I'm sure you'd like it there and the owner of the hotel is a family friend so we won't have to worry about price or anything." Hiro explained.

Kukai was about to cut in, to say Hiro should stop making at the decisions, but paused.

"Oh, okay. That sounds nice too," Yaya told him. Kukai stared at Yaya.

"Yaya! What are you doing?! Stand up for what you think! Don't give in! Fight, fight!" Daichi told her.

Kukai waited for Yaya to take Daichi's advice, but Yaya acted like he wasn't even there and started to eat her cake again and let them all continue their talk about _her_ and Hiro's future.

Kukai leaned back in his chair and listened closely to the conversation going on about his best friend and her "_fiancé_".

Finally, after eating their brunch and talking for another ten minutes, they all stood up and went to pay for the brunch.

Kukai also paid for his lunch that he had with Mika. The seven of them all walked out of the hotel and a car drove up to the curb for the Misubi family.

"It was nice seeing you Yaya. My wife and Hiro will be back tomorrow for the planning." Mr. Misubi told Yaya as he stepped in the car.

Yaya nodded. Hiro walked up to her, "It was a pleasure meeting you Yaya." Hiro turned to Kukai, "Nice to make your acquaintance, Kukai Soma." He said to him, then got into the car and shut the door.

Yaya's father tried to wave down a car with the help of his wife while Kukai, Daichi and Yaya waited by the hotel doors.

"Yaya," Kukai started. Yaya turned her head to look at him, "Yeah?"

"What was up with you back there? That Hiro guy kept making the decisions without taking what you thought into consideration!" Kukai told her.

Yaya nodded, "I know." She said calmly.

"If you know then why did you go along with it? And they don't want you to be a ballerina! You've been a ballerina since you were a kid and they don't want you to go to that dance school you've wanted to go to since you were ten! It's your dream and they don't want you to fulfill it so you can become a baby breeding machine! That isn't fair to you!" Kukai argued.

Yaya sighed, "Its okay Kukai. I wasn't even that good at ballet anyway. Going to that school would be a waste of money and," Yaya paused and started to intertwine her hands together, "Babies are really cute! I wouldn't mind having a baby after the wedding."

Kukai stared at Yaya sympathetically, "Yaya you're lying," He whispered. Yaya pretended not to hear him.

She put on a bright smile and looked at Kukai, "I'll talk to you later, okay Kukai? Bye," She said and quickly ran over to her parents, who finally got a car.

Kukai waved to her and pulled out his cell phone.

"Are you okay, Kukai?" Daichi asked in a whisper. Kukai felt a lump in his throat and shut his eyes tightly, "F-Fine! Knowing that my best friend's life is going to be miserable marrying that guy is just f-fine with me! And considering that the best friend is also the woman I've been in love with for almost six years!" Kukai placed his phone roughly in his pocket and wiped his eyes, "No I am not okay!" he shouted.

Daichi looked at Kukai and patted his shoulders, "Come on. We should call a cab or something and get home. No one likes to cry in public."

Kukai scrunched his eyebrows together and his eyes began to water, "Yeah," He mumbled and pulled his cell phone back out and started to call a car.

"Don't worry Kukai, it'll be okay," Daichi assured him.

_To be continued . . . _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did u like it? I hope so! I tried my best with this chapter and it took forever to write! also, i got the idea of Kukai hiding under the cart from this one childrens movie "Eloise at the Plaza"...or was it "Eloise at Christmas Time"???? O.o...idk... oh well. XD lol. and also, it seems like something Kukai would do! XD. anyways, plz Review and thanks for reading! stay tooned for me! **

**~~~Taylor**


	4. Wedding Preparations

**A/N:**

***sigh...* gosh u guys r not nice to me...i take the time out of my summer to write these stories and i hardly have no reviews for it. When i wrote "Changing High School!" it was so popular! y isn't this one just as popular? Is it the title, the story synopsis??? what is it?!?!? i really wanna know so i can fix it. it makes me sad that when i wake up in the morning and check my messages before i start babysitting to see hardly no reviews for this story at all. )': and when i'm sad i do a crappy job babysitting and i get sucky tips -_-. so pretty plz review if u read the chapter! and if u dont have an account on here, thats fine, u can still review. lol, i know i sound like i'm begging...and i am. PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!! this is a really good story and i wanna no what ppl think! anyways, enjoy this chapter (which is extra long; 11 pages on my lap top).**

**i dont own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Wedding Preparations_

-

Kukai was hanging upside-down, his head almost touching his bedroom floor.

"I swear, one day you're gonna fall out of bed in your sleep, Kukai," Yaya said, leaning in his doorway.

Kukai's eye's shot open and he pulled himself up onto his bed, and stared at Yaya, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

Yaya held up a small silver key, "You gave me and everyone a key to your new house when you moved in. Me, Amu, Nagi, Rima and Tadase. You said to come over any time for anything." she told him.

Kukai nodded, remembering that he had said that. He glanced back at Yaya and stared at her outfit. Today she looked like herself, wearing a denim skirt and a white tank top with a pink half cut short sleeve jacket with two strings tied in a bow and flip flops. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she was wearing sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" Kukai asked with a chuckle. Yaya took them off and placed them on top of her head, "I need a favor," She told him, walking into the room.

"Where's Pepe?" Kukai asked. Yaya pointed behind her and out the door, "Waiting in the car."

Kukai nodded and stood up and started to pull at the sheets on his bed. Yaya started to laugh. Kukai looked at her, "What?" He asked.

Yaya pointed to him, "Nice boxers!" She choked out. Kukai looked down and saw he was only in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers with soccer balls all over.

Kukai blushed furiously and jumped under the covers of his already made bed, "Out! I gotta get dressed!" Kukai told Yaya.

"But I need a favor!" Yaya protested after stopping her laughter. Kukai rolled his eyes, "Fine! What?"

"Come with me and my mom on the wedding thingy today!" Yaya told him. Kukai's shoulder's fell, "What?! No way, Yaya! That's something you do with the _groom_! Not your best friend!"

"Please Kukai! It's so awkward hanging with Hiro right now because we don't know too much about each other! Having a friend there will help! You can help me break the ice and the minute Hiro and I actually start having a conversation then you're free to go!" Yaya explained.

Kukai sighed, _why should I help the woman I love get closer to a guy she's going to marry?_

Yaya fell to her knees and bowed her head. "Y-Yaya?!" Kukai said, dumbfounded at Yaya's action. "Please Kukai! I can't get my mom to help! She's too embarrassing! And Hiro's mother is just like Hiro! I need a friend!"

"What about Rima and Amu?!" Kukai asked. Yaya shook her head, not looking up from the floor, "No! I called them earlier and they are both busy! Rima is doing something with Nagi and Amu has work! You're my only close friend who is free!"

Kukai huffed and nodded his head, "Fine," He mumbled. Yaya looked up, her eyes bright and she smiled, "Really?!" she asked him.

Kukai nodded, "yes, really."

Yaya jumped up and hugged Kukai, "Yay! Thank you so much!"

Kukai hugged her back, "Okay, enough love. Get out. I gotta get dressed." He told her. Yaya backed away and nodded, her smile still on her face, "Right! Could you hurry though? My mom is waiting downstairs and we're meeting Hiro and his mother at the boutique to register!" She said, and then quickly walked out of the room.

Kukai thought for a moment, "Register for what?" he mumbled. He shook his head and walked over his dresser. He knocked lightly on Daichi's egg and he popped his head out.

"What? It's still early," Daichi mumbled. Kukai pulled out a pair of jeans, a white undershirt and blue button-down shirt and a clean pair of boxers and walked into his bathroom.

"I know but we're going out!" he called.

Daichi rubbed his eyes and floated over to the bathroom door. He knocked and Kukai opened it, already fully dressed and brushing his teeth.

"Where are we going?" Daichi asked. Kukai shrugged, "Somewhere to register for something." He said before spitting into the sink and taking a sip from a full glass of water.

"Register for what?" Daichi asked. Kukai shrugged and grabbed his hairbrush, "That's what I'm wondering. We'll ask Yaya when we get to the car,"

"Wait! Yaya? We're going along with Yaya today?" Daichi asked, dumbfounded. Kukai nodded, "Yeah. Why do you sound surprised?" he asked, finally getting his messy hair brushed to look spiky and also a little messy, the same way Kukai always styled his hair.

"Because yesterday you were spying and crying over her! If you go with her today you'll only get more hurt!" Daichi told him. Kukai shrugged and walked out of the room, "I know, but that happened yesterday. Today is a new day and I might be extremely upset about Yaya getting married, but maybe one day I can talk her into divorcing the square!" He said, grabbing a pair of socks out of the drawer and walking out of his bedroom door.

"You're gonna talk her into a divorce? Then what? Tell her your feelings and hope she'll leave Hiro for you? She could have already had children with Hiro by then and you know Yaya would never put children through the drama of a divorce!" Daichi told him.

Kukai ran down the steps to the first floor and over to the door. He quickly put on his socks and shoes and grabbed his cell phone off the charger by the door.

"I know, but," Kukai paused and laughed, "Did you see that guy? No way could he produce offspring!"

Daichi nodded, "He doesn't look like the father type, but he could be able to get Yaya pregnant when they get married!" he told Kukai.

Kukai rolled his eyes and grabbed his house keys. As he walked out the front door and locked it, he saw Yaya leaning up against the car with the back door open a crack.

"Look, Yaya wouldn't wanna have a kid right after high school. She's probably gonna use the pill for the next five zillion years." Kukai said, walking down the path to the car.

Daichi thought for a moment. Kukai looked at him, "What?" He asked. Daichi floated over to Kukai's ear and whispered to him, just in case Yaya might hear, "If you married Yaya at the end of the month, would you want her on the pill?"

Kukai blushed madly and glared at Daichi, "How could you say that?! I-I don't wanna think like that right now!"

Daichi grinned and started laughing, "You're so funny Kukai!"

Kukai ignored Daichi and walked up to the car. Yaya stared at Kukai and a laughing Daichi quizzically, "What's so funny?" She asked.

Daichi shook his head, "Nothing Yaya. Nothing," He told her. Yaya looked at Kukai and Kukai kept staring at the ground, his face still bright, "Let's just go, okay?" he said.

Yaya nodded, and got in the car first. Kukai got in and waved to Pepe once he saw her. He said good morning to Yaya's mother who was driving and put on his seatbelt on.

"So, Yaya what are you registering for?" Kukai asked her. Yaya thought for a moment, "You know, stuff. We go into this store and they give us this little gun thingy and you go around the store and click on the price tags of the things you want or need after the wedding. Then, when you're done they print out a list of all the things you clicked on in the store and people who are coming to the wedding buy you the stuff as wedding presents. It's really cool!" She explained.

"Sounds fun," Daichi mumbled. "It's fun if you wanna make it fun!" Yaya told him. Kukai stared at her, "How do you make clicking at objects in a store fun?"

Yaya shrugged, "What _can't_ we make fun? The whole time I've known you we were always able to make the most boring things fun! I remember studying for tests with you in middle school and you would always make it fun! Like, when I would get a question right when you'd quiz me you'd give me piece of candy! And when I got it wrong you made me go into your Kaidou's room." Yaya shuddered after saying the last line, "Ew, just thinking about Kaidou's gross room sends chills back up my spine," She mumbled.

Kukai and Daichi laughed, "You went in there once and the rest of the time studying you got all the answers right!" Daichi told her.

"Oh, I remember I told you that you got an answer wrong as a joke and you started crying, begging not to go back in there for a minute!" Kukai laughed.

Yaya punched his arm, "Hey! You're his brother so you're use to Kaidou's smell but I'm not and that smell was disgusting!"

"Can you two please be quiet?" Mrs. Yuiki asked. Yaya and Kukai looked at her and saw she was talking on her cell phone. Yaya nodded and Kukai muttered a sorry to her.

After three or four minutes in silence, Mrs. Yuiki got off the phone and sighed, "Hiro can't make it to do the registration. He's in a meeting that he can't get out of."

"Oh, well that's not good," Yaya said. Kukai rolled his eyes, "What nineteen year old goes to meetings?"

Yaya smiled at him, "You did and still do! You're a big time soccer star who had a lot of meetings about which team you would join. You still go to meetings today!" she reminded him.

Kukai sighed, _I don't wanna be on the same level as that guy, stop saying that stuff that makes it seem like we're the same! _He thought.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Pepe asked Yaya. Yaya shrugged. "Mama, are we still going along with the register thing?" She asked.

Her mother turned into another road, "I told them we would take care of it. Is that okay with you two?"

Yaya nodded, "Fine with me. Kukai?"

Kukai shrugged, "Yeah, I got nothing else to do today." Mrs. Yuiki nodded and continued to drive.

"What about practicing your soccer?" Yaya asked Kukai. "Like I said, I got nothing else to do today," He repeated.

Yaya giggled, "You think too highly of yourself,"

Kukai grinned brightly, "Yeah, but I'm really good! Even better with Daichi! I don't need to practice too much like the other guys on the team."

Yaya nodded. She knew Kukai was a great soccer player and even greater with Daichi's help.

The car came to stop and Yaya and Kukai both looked out the window and saw a very big and fancy store in front of them.

"This is the store mama?" Yaya asked. Her mother nodded and got out of the car. Yaya and Kukai got out of the car just as fast, with Pepe and Daichi following. Yaya put on her sunglasses and looked over at her mother, "Mama, how are we gonna do this?" She asked.

Her mother started digging in her purse for her cell phone, "Well, I'm meeting the family accountant down the street to talk finances, but first I'm going to let them," Her mother pointed to the store, "know you're here. I'll get you the guns and you can check off things on your own. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?" Mrs. Yuiki explained, starting to text on her cell phone.

"Right mama!" Yaya said, walking up to the doors. Kukai followed her, then Mrs. Yuiki. "Wait right there," Mrs. Yuiki told them and walked up to the Costumer Service counter.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Kukai asked Yaya. Yaya shrugged, "Well, I'll click on the girl things I want, and since you and Hiro are both guys, I'm sure you can get the same stuff Hiro would get."

"So, you want me to get stuff I think Hiro would get?" Kukai asked.

Yaya shrugged, "Well, I don't know! Get stuff you would get if you were registering with your fiancée. I'm sure whatever you get it would probably be the same as what Hiro would get."

Kukai rolled his eyes, "You're putting us on the same level again," He mumbled. Mrs. Yuiki came back over, carrying two little check-out gun things and handed them to Yaya and Kukai.

"Thanks mama!" Yaya said happily. Mrs. Yuiki hugged Yaya goodbye and waved goodbye to Kukai then left the store.

"Okay, so how do we do this again?" Pepe asked. "Just choose what you want, aim the gun at the barcode and pull the trigger! This is gonna be fun!" Yaya said happily.

"Girls and shopping," Daichi groaned. Kukai laughed and the four of them started walking around the store.

Yaya was over at the kitchen appliances and Kukai was at bedroom furniture.

"Why aren't you checking anything out, Kukai?" Daichi asked. He shrugged, "I don't know how the little runt thinks so I don't know what he would want for his "pent house" lifestyle. Knowing him the minute he and Yaya move into that stupid pent house it will already be furnished and all the registering Yaya and I did was for nothing." he mumbled.

Daichi thought for a moment, "That might not be true, but," Daichi grinned and floated right in front of Kukai's face, "Why don't we have some fun with this?!"

"Fun like what?" Kukai asked. Daichi pointed to the gun, "Instead of getting stuff you think Hiro would like, do what Yaya said and get stuff _you_ would like! You and only you!"

Kukai thought for a moment and glanced around the furniture part of the store. He grinned mischievously at Daichi and nodded, "Yeah, now that I think about, that can work."

Daichi nodded, "Yeah, and if that Hiro guy doesn't want any of it then you can just take it and use to for your house and your house _does_ need furniture."

Kukai snapped his fingers and smiled, "That's all the motivation I need to do this!" Kukai and Daichi quickly ran around the furniture department and started clicking away at dressers, alarm clocks, nightstands and headboards.

Kukai walked over to the kitchen area and saw Yaya looking at a microwave.

"Hey," He said, walking past her and clicking on a coffee maker.

"You think Hiro drinks coffee?" Yaya asked. Kukai shrugged, "Um, well if he works with his dad in a big company then I'm sure he's gotta drink coffee."

Yaya nodded, "well, he'll be the only one using that since I don't drink the stuff." Kukai nodded and continued looking around with Yaya. They picked out a very nice kitchen table with matching chairs (that would look good in Kukai's house and _maybe_ Hiro's pent house), a blender, cups and plates, silverware and a dishwasher.

"I didn't think you would get so into this Kukai," Yaya said, looking at the price tag of a toaster.

Kukai shrugged, "Hey, I wanna help my best friend find furniture for her future home." Yaya smiled at him, "Did you get bedroom furniture, Kukai?" She asked, glancing at a bedroom set in the corner.

"Yup! Dresser, nightstand, alarm clock,"

"What about a bed?" Yaya interrupted him. Kukai stopped and thought for a second, "No I didn't."

Yaya sighed but her smile didn't leave her face, "Well, we're done with kitchen stuff. We got time to check out the beds before heading over to the bathroom stuff. Come on," Yaya said, pulling Kukai with her over to the other side of the store.

Kukai followed her and soon they were surrounded by bed after bed after bed. "How do we pick a bed?" Daichi asked.

Yaya shrugged, "I don't know. We could get a big bed, small, a water bed, there are all different types of beds here," Yaya said, pointing to each individual bed.

Kukai smiled as a thought occurred to him, "I know how to figure out which bed is the best!"

Yaya looked at him, "How?" She asked quizzically.

He grabbed Yaya's wrist and pulled up to the closest bed, "By jumping on them!" He shouted, kicking off his shoes and jumping up onto the bed.

Yaya stared at him in shock and started reaching for his hand to pull him down, "Kukai! Kukai stop it! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Yaya told him.

Kukai smiled and jumped over to the next bed, "I'll only stop if you come up here and jump with me! It's your bed and you want a bed you can jump on, right?" he asked her.

Yaya sigh and glanced around. No workers were around in this part of the store, no customers either. She sighed and kicking off her flip flops. Kukai extended his head and pulled Yaya up on to the bed.

Yaya started jumping and soon the frown on her face disappeared and she was jumping from bed to bed with Kukai, laughing and playing around.

Yaya grabbed a pillow from one bed and started hitting Kukai with it and Kukai got back at her by tackling her to another bed and tickling her.

"Okay! Okay! I can't breathe Kukai!" Yaya shouted, her feet kicking rapidly as Kukai tickled her and she was unable to control her laughter.

Kukai laughed and sat up, "Ha-ha! I win again!" He said in triumph. Yaya caught her breath and punch Kukai in the arm, "Not funny! I couldn't breathe!" She protested.

Kukai rolled his eyes at her, "That's the point of laughing! Laughing until you can't breathe and you hit me with the pillow! I had every right to tickle you." He said, matter-of-factly.

Yaya glared at him and turned her head to see the damage they did on the beds. "Oh, boy, we're in trouble." she murmured.

Kukai looked behind him and saw all the beds blankets were turned over and the pillows were all over. One of the beds blankets weren't even on the bed! They were lying on the floor next to the bed.

"Who knew just jumping on beds and jumping from bed to bed that we'd do so much damage." He chuckled.

"Should we clean it up ourselves or tell somebody or," Yaya asked.

Kukai shrugged and checked his clock on his cell phone, "We don't have the time. You're moms gonna be here soon and we still need to get bathroom stuff and living room stuff."

Kukai stood up and walked over to where their shoes were, Yaya quickly following him, "So, we're just gonna leave the beds like this?" She asked.

Kukai thought for a second, "We could straighten them, but they won't look professional like before." He said, putting on his shoes. Yaya slipped on her flip flops and the two of them walked around hastily putting the pillows on the bed and straitening the sheets and blankets.

They were done in minutes and Yaya picked up the two guns they dropped on one of the beds and handed the other back to Kukai. "Come on, we gotta hurry!" She said, and pulled him all the way over to the bathroom area once his shoes were on.

They clicked away at towels and bathroom sinks and fancy bathtubs. Once the bathroom stuff was done, Yaya pulled Kukai over to the living room area and they started clicking on sofas, televisions, coffee tables, lamps and clocks.

"You think we got enough?" Kukai asked, clicking on the same lamp's price tag over twenty times.

Yaya nodded, "Yeah, let's go get the list printed out and then we'll meet my mom outside."

Kukai nodded and walked with Yaya to Customer Service. She handed over the two guns and the woman behind the counter started hooking things up and pulling things out, typing away on her computer and then a list started printing out of the printer.

The woman smiled and handed the list to Yaya. "Oh, and congratulations you two. You guys are a really cute couple," The woman cooed to them.

Yaya stared at her and then looked at Kukai, "Oh, um, we're not-"

"Thank you ma'am!" Kukai cut in, flashing a smile at the woman, "You have no idea how many times I had to pop the question for her to finally say yes! This little one is stubborn!" He joked, giving Yaya a hug.

Yaya blushed and pushed Kukai's hand off of her, ending the hug. Kukai laughed, "You're so shy Yaya!" He leaned in closer to woman behind the counter, "She doesn't believe in public display of affection. I don't know what we're gonna do when we kiss on the wedding day." He whispered loud enough so Yaya could still hear.

Yaya huffed and punched his arm and pulled him away from the counter, "Thank you for the help, ma'am." Yaya said, pushing Kukai out of the store.

Daichi and Pepe were both laughing until they cried and Kukai felt like falling to the floor.

"That wasn't funny Kukai! You and I both know I'm not marrying you!" Yaya told him once they were out of the store.

Kukai held back his laugh, "Come on, Yaya! That woman doesn't know who you're marrying! Besides, it was funny!"

Yaya pouted, "Maybe for you! But it was embarrassing for me." Kukai rolled his eyes at Yaya, still chuckling, and grabbed the list out of her hands.

"Let's see how much people are going to spend buying your wedding gifts," He said slyly, scanning the list for the total price.

"Holy-!" Kukai paused and showed the price to Yaya. Yaya gasped, "twenty-five thousand dollars?!" Yaya shouted.

Kukai took the paper back, "You know what they say. It _pays_ to get married." He said nonchalantly.

Yaya's shoulders fell, "Well, Hiro's family is friends with a lot of wealthy people and I think they're inviting them so we might be able to get everything on the list."

Kukai nodded, "Yup, and look," He pointed to the entrance to the parking lot and Yaya saw her mother's car driving up to them.

The car stopped in front of them and Yaya and Kukai jumped in. "Thanks for coming today, Kukai. I don't think I could have done all that without ya!" Yaya told him happily, casually dropping the piece of paper in the passenger's seat so her mother could see later.

Kukai nodded, "I told you, I had nothing else to do today and I wanna help with the wedding. If you need any help with any of the wedding stuff, just call me. I have nothing to do for the rest of my break anyways."

Yaya smiled, "Good! Because on Sunday me and Amu and Rima are going to pick out dresses and I want a guys opinion for my wedding dress and for the brides maids dresses! And I need help picking a maid of honor!"

Kukai's face turned glum, "D-Dress shopping?" He asked. Yaya smiled and nodded her head, "You just said _anything_, Kukai."

He sighed in defeat, "Damn. You got me there,"

Yaya giggled, "Yeah, and it's also payback for making me laugh until I couldn't breathe."

"No way!" Kukai shouted. Yaya laughed even harder and shook her head, "You can't get out of it! I'm gonna make sure you go!"

"And how are you going to make sure of it?" Kukai asked. Yaya reached in her pocket and pulled out the little silver key from before, "I can get in and out of your house in no time!" She smiled.

Kukai crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Damn me for giving you that key," he mumbled.

Yaya laughed and put the key back in her pocket, "Thanks Kukai! You rock for helping me with this!" She said, giving him a tight hug. Kukai grinned and hugged her back. Hey, if Kukai had to deal with dress shopping and looking at furniture only to get hugs and praises from Yaya at the end, he wouldn't mind the wedding planning.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did u like it???? i hope so! about the store thingy with the registering, i've seen so many wedding movies (aka "Made of Honor", "My Fake Fiance", "27 Dresses" etc. etc.) so i kinda know how it works. And the bed part, yeah that was fun to write. XD lol. anyways, i hope u enjoyed and plz click that green colored button below and REVIEW!! XD lol. plz and thank u!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	5. Dress Shopping

**A/N:**

**Yay! A new chapter! lol. This one is of their trip dress shopping and i modeled the wedding dress for Yaya and the bridesmaids dresses after these really pretty dresses i saw online at Davidsbridal(.)com! If u wanna see them send me a message and i'll send u the link! also, i'm spoiling you guys cuz at the very end of this chapter i wrote a little sneak peek of the next chapter. i hope you like it! plz R&R and enjoy!**

**i do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Dress Shopping_

-

Sunday. Kukai wasn't looking forward to today. He knew he was going to be the only guy at the dress shop.

He quickly took the thermometer and held it close to his bedside table lamp. He jumped every time he heard a car pass by through the window, wondering if it was Yaya.

Daichi shook his head sadly, "I can't believe you said you'd do anything to Yaya, Kukai. You should have known she'd hold you to that."

Kukai rolled his eyes, "I know, but I didn't think she'd want me to go dress shopping! I can't go into a dress shop, I just can't! And if Yaya comes in and sees I have a high temperature then she won't make me go!" he explained.

He pulled the thermometer away from the lamp and saw it was 137 degrees. Daichi floated over and whistled, "Wow, yeah. Yaya is _really_ gonna believe that, Kukai."

Kukai glared at Daichi and started to shake the thermometer rapidly until the temperature went down. He heard his front door open and started to shake the thermometer faster. He stopped and looked at it: 102 degrees.

He smiled and put it on his mouth. After a few seconds Yaya appeared at the door, wearing a pink frilly tank top and capri pants with pink slip on shoes. She stared at Kukai in shock and ran up to him.

"What's wrong Kukai?" She asked, worried. Kukai faked a cough, "I feel _terrible_ Yaya. My head aches, my stomach is in knots and I feel like I'm gonna puke!" He moaned. Yaya stared at him, sadness shown in her face, "Aw, well let me check your temperature." she said, pulling the thermometer out of his mouth.

She checked it and shook her head, "Well, it looks like you can't go dress shopping with me and the girls today." Yaya said sadly. Kukai groaned an "aw" to show he was "upset" about not going.

Yaya placed the thermometer down on the nightstand and stared at Kukai. "Let me check your forehead." She said. Kukai's eyes widened, "Huh? Why? Don't you believe the thermometer?" He asked.

Yaya nodded, "Yeah, but my mom always checked my forehead when I said I was sick and she always knew when I was telling the truth or not," she said, placing the backside of her hand on Kukai's forehead.

He closed his eyes and waited until he felt Yaya's hand leave his face. "Well, I know the diagnosis." Yaya said. Kukai opened his eyes and stared at Yaya. Yaya walked to the end of Kukai's bed and grabbed the blanket and pulled, reveling a fully dressed Kukai.

Yaya put her hands on her hips and sent Kukai a smug look, "Its the I'm-gonna-fake-my-way-out-of-going-dress-shopping-with-my-best-friend-since-childhood-disease. But luckily that disease only lasts ten seconds so get up and let's go!" She said matter-of-factly.

Kukai's face dropped and he sat up, "Come on! You can't drag me along to look at wedding dresses!" he protested.

Yaya shrugged, "It's not just wedding dresses! Its bridesmaid dresses and flower girl dresses and I think you can look at the tuxes too!" she argued.

Kukai stared at her, "What if someone sees me?!"

Yaya pursed her lips, "I'll tell them you're my gay best friend," She said with a giggle. Kukai grabbed his pillow and chucked it at Yaya. She caught it and smiled at him, "It was a joke!" She said, putting the pillow on the bed. She walked to the door and turned her head to look at him, "Maybe!" She called.

Kukai jumped out of bed and chased her, "Yaya! Get back here!" He shouted. Daichi chuckled and followed the two out of the room.

They ran down the steps and Yaya ran behind Amu and Rima, who were standing by the front door.

"Great! He's here, now let's go!" Amu said, grabbing Kukai. Yaya picked up his sneakers and handed them to him as they walked out the door. Once in the car, Kukai placed on his shoes. He saw that Amu was driving the car and Yaya's mother wasn't there.

"Where's you mom, Yaya?" Kukai asked. Yaya was sitting in the passenger's seat and she turned her head so she could see Kukai, "She and papa are meeting with their accountant again so we're on our own for the dress shopping." she explained.

Kukai nodded and buckled his seatbelt. He glanced at Rima, "Hey, Rima, how are you and Nagihiko doing?" He asked.

Yaya turned her head, "Yeah, I've been wondering that too. You guys haven't really talked about your relationship in a while. Did something happen?" she asked.

Rima blushed, "N-No. Me and Nagihiko are f-fine." she mumbled.

Kukai and Yaya both stared at look and grinned evilly, "What's going on Rima? Are you hiding something?" Yaya asked.

Rima shook her head, "No! I told you we're fine!" she protested. Kukai shook his head, "Nope. You're hiding something. Come on, tell us!"

Rima stared down at her lap, "Nagihiko, um, he, um,"

Yaya was getting annoyed that Rima was purposely saying "um" after every word to stall, so she started to look Rima up and down, to see if she could find the answer.

Yaya's stare fell to Rima's hands and Yaya gasped happily, "He proposed to you?!" Yaya asked happily. "What?!" Everyone in the car asked in unison.

All the Chara's and Kukai looked at Rima's left hand and noticed the diamond engagement ring on her finger, "Oh, Rima, it's so pretty!" Yaya said in awe. Kukai whistled at the sight and Amu took a quick glance at it then turned back to the road.

"Oh, come on Yaya. I bet yours it much better then mine." Rima said, pulling her hand away. Yaya's face grew sad and she shook her head, "No. I never got an engagement ring." She told them.

"What?! That isn't fair!" Amu said angrily. "Yeah! You're marring the guy! He should at least get a ring for you!" Rima told her.

Yaya shook her head, "I don't have it now, but I'm sure I will. I told my parents about the fact I don't have an engagement ring and they said they'd talk to Hiro and his parents about it. I'm sure I'm going to get it soon."

"You should have gotten it the minute you were set up into this arranged marriage." Kukai told her. Yaya sent him a small smile and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, let's move this topic from me to you, Kukai!" She said.

Kukai stared at her quizzically, "M-Me? What's their to talk about?" he asked. Amu laughed, "Yeah, right! Is that a joke, Kukai? We were in your house! You have practically nothing in there!"

Kukai shook his head, "No! I have a TV and a sofa in the living room, which is really the only thing you need in a living room," he explained.

Yaya rolled her eyes, "You have a two seater sofa and an extremely small TV. In your kitchen you only have a stool at the island counter and a few pots and pans! Your bedroom consists of only a bed, with no headboard, a night stand, lamp, and dresser! Your house is totally empty!" she told him.

Kukai shrugged, "I only moved in two months ago, and at the time I was busy playing soccer to decorate! And now I'm helping you with the wedding so I don't have time to buy furniture and make my house look pretty on the inside." He explained simply.

Yaya laughed, "Ha, I doubt you'll ever decorate your home until you get a girlfriend!"

"Speaking of girlfriends, _when_ are you going to get one, Kukai? You have a lot of fan girls and I'm sure a lot of girls from the woman's soccer league like you. Why not ask one of them out?" Rima asked.

Kukai bit the inside of his mouth and shrugged. Quickly, Yaya cut in, "Why would respectable Kukai date a fan girl or another soccer star? He should date someone who isn't a soccer player so they don't have _too_ much in common and become too competitive. He should date an average girl or something." Yaya said, acting nonchalant.

She turned her head back to Kukai and he smiled and mouthed a _'thank you'_. Yaya smiled back and mouthed a _'your welcome'_.

Amu turned the wheel and the car pulled into the parking lot of a Bridal shop. They all jumped out of the car and the three girls quickly walked to the doors, while Kukai and Daichi trailed behind.

Yaya waited with the door open for Kukai to get in, and as soon as he was in reaching distance, Yaya grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cold store.

"Damn, turn the heat up in here," Kukai mumbled. Yaya nodded and the group walked over to the counter. Amu took a piece of candy from a candy dish and popped it in her mouth as she rung the little bell for someone to come and assist them.

Rima and Kukai took a piece of candy too but Yaya hesitated to take one. "Don't you want some candy, Yaya?" Ran asked, taking a seat on the counter.

Yaya stared at the candy sadly, "I don't know what's in them. Have you all forgotten my allergy?" she asked them.

Amu and Rima both shared glances but Kukai raised his hand, "I remember!" He said happily. Yaya smiled, "I guess it's cuz I've known you longer, Kukai. Go on, tell them my allergy."

Amu and Rima and all the Chara's turned to Kukai for the answer, "When Yaya was in first grade she ate something in the cafeteria; a cookie a friend gave her. About a half hour later in class she started sweating and hyperventilating and was taken to the nurse. She passed out and her mother came to the school and gave Yaya some special pills and she got better within two hours. She hasn't touched the stuff since." He explained.

"But what was in the cookie that did that to Yaya?" Amu asked. Kukai's shoulders fell and he half-smiled, "Yaya is allergic to coconut. Her friend gave her a cookie with coconut in it." He said.

"Really?" Rima asked Yaya. Yaya nodded, "Yup. When I learned I was allergic to the stuff I made sure all the sweets and everything I eat doesn't have coconut in it."

"So, you haven't had one of those "attacks" since you were in the first grade?" Amu asked. Yaya nodded, "When I went to go get a check up, my doctor said that the "attack" was only like that because it was the first time it happened, and he said as I get older it could become worse. He said I could get a shot to help with the coconut thing, but," Yaya shuddered, "I hate needles so I said no. As long as I stay away from coconut I'll be okay." She finished.

Amu stared at Yaya, "Are you sure you don't want to get that shot?" she asked. Yaya nodded, "I'm smart, Amu! Don't worry. I know to ask what's in everything before I eat it and when I eat at home my mama always makes sure there are no coconuts in it! I have nothing to worry about." she said happily.

Amu still had a worried look on her face, but shook it off once a preppy blonde woman walked up to them, she was smiling so big you could see her gums.

"Hello. Welcome to our establishment. How may I help you today?" She asked. Yaya leaned on the counter and smiled at the lady, "Hello. I'm Yaya Yuiki and I'm getting married at the end of the month. My two friends here, Amu and Rima, are my bridesmaids and Amu's little sister, Ami, is the flower girl and we need dresses." Yaya explained to her.

"I didn't know Ami was going to be the flower girl," Kukai whispered to Amu. Amu nodded, "Yeah. Ami is going to be the flower girl and Tsubasa is going to be the ring bearer." She explained.

"Aren't the two a little old to do that?" Kukai asked. "Well, Tsubasa is only about eight and Ami is thirteen but she's always wanted to be in a wedding so she didn't care what part she got, as long as she's in it. My parents are also going to take pictures of the wedding for free because Yaya is my friend." Amu explained.

Kukai nodded. He noticed Yaya and Rima and their Chara's were already walking over to the wedding dresses. Ran, Miki, Su and Amu followed them and Kukai paused for a second. He noticed the blonde woman was looking at him and he smiled at her, "Hello." He said.

She smiled and walked out from behind the counter, "You must really love her to help with the wedding dress shopping." She told Kukai.

Kukai and Daichi's eye's widened and Kukai started getting a little defensive, "W-What are you talking about miss?!" He asked.

She smiled, "Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed. I don't see a lot of the grooms come in here with their brides. Just make sure you don't see which dress she's going to buy. It's bad luck." the woman explained happily.

"Cool it, Kukai! She only thinks you're the groom! Not the best friend!" Daichi said relived. Kukai bit his lip, "Um, that's nice of you to say, miss. But, I'm not the-"

"Kukai!" Yaya shouted. Kukai looked past the woman and saw Yaya motion for him to come over to her.

The blonde woman looked back at Kukai, "I won't keep you from your bride. Have a nice day and if you need me just holler, 'kay?" She said happily, walking to the other side of the store. Kukai rubbed the back of his head and quickly walked over to Yaya.

"Oi, Yaya, what is it?" He asked. Yaya took a wedding dress off the rack and held it up in front of her, "What do you think of this dress?" She asked.

Kukai stared at it. The dress had a full tulle skirt and an extremely big bow in the back. Kukai stared at it like it was the Blob, "Um, I'm sure it would look good on someone else, but not you, Yaya." He said.

Yaya turned the dress around and stared at it. She raised an eyebrow at the dress and nodded, "Yeah. I want to find a dress like the one I saw in the magazine but it might be hard to find something like it here," She said, putting the dress back up.

Daichi floated over to Yaya, "Why? What magazine were you looking at?" He asked. Amu and Rima both looked over at her, "Yeah, because if it was a wedding catalog you could just order it." Amu told her.

Yaya's face turned a shade of pink and she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Oh, um, the dress I saw that I wanted was in a, a _Shojo Beat _magazine."

Kukai, Amu, Rima and all the Chara's sweat dropped and Kukai bopped Yaya on the head lightly with his fist, "Silly, that's a manga magazine. The artist drew that wedding dress; it doesn't mean it was ever made. There is no way you'll find a dress like that one." He told her.

Yaya giggled, "Yeah, I know but it was such a pretty dress!" She told him. "What did it look like?" Miki asked.

Yaya smiled and pursed her lips, thinking about the dress, "It had this silver tiara with a long veil connected to it. The dress was strapless and beaded all up here and around," Yaya motioned around her waist up, "and it had a light tulle skirt. It was really pretty!" Yaya said happily.

"You could tell all that from just a picture?" Kukai asked, slightly shocked. Yaya nodded, "It was a full view picture of the girl! It was really pretty!" She said happily.

Kukai laughed and grabbed Yaya's hand and led her over to some more dresses, "Well, let's find that dress you want so badly, Yaya."

Yaya stared at him, "Really? I thought you weren't going to get into dress shopping today and you were just gonna walk around," She told him.

Kukai shook his head, "I was gonna but you just looked so happy explaining the dress you want so I wanna help you find it!" He said, stopping in front of some mannequins wearing strapless white gowns. "Any of theses look like it?" he asked. Yaya shook her head.

The two of them kept looking at the dresses while Amu and Rima looked at the bridesmaid's dresses. "Rima, why is Kukai here today?" Amu asked her.

Rima shrugged, "I don't know. Yaya told us before we got here that we had to pick up Kukai because she wanted him to come along," Rima reminded her. Amu nodded, "Yeah, but Yaya should know she shouldn't bring any guy wedding dress shopping. I mean, I know they're best friends but this is too much. Who brings their best guy best friend,"

"Who is straight." Rima added. Amu nodded, "Yup, who is straight. Who brings their best straight guy best friend wedding dress shopping? I think something is up." Amu said.

Rima shrugged, "I always thought Yaya was a smart girl. I think she has a plan in mind or something involving Kukai if she's dragging him along everywhere for this wedding." Rima told Amu. Amu nodded, "Yaya is a smart girl, even though she doesn't show it a lot. I don't think even Kukai knows what goes on in that head of hers but I think she's got something in mind by dragging Kukai around with her." She said, glancing at the two in question who were at the other side of the store, looking at four different dresses at a time.

Amu and Rima were both interrupted by a call from Ran across the store. Amu and Rima walked over and Ran, Miki, Su and Kusukusu were pulling at a dress.

Amu took it off the rack and held it up, "What about that for the bridesmaids?" Su asked. Amu and Rima studied the dress and they both smiled and started to call Yaya over.

"Yaya! Kukai! Come here! Look at this dress!" They called. Yaya and Kukai set down the dress they had in hand and walked over. Yaya walked up next to Amu and looked at the dress.

The blonde worker walked over and glanced at the dress, "Ah, that is a very nice choice for your bridesmaids." She said, taking the dress out of Amu's hands. "Explain please? About the dress." Kukai asked.

The blonde smiled and held it up in front of Rima, "This dress is a Victorian Lilac color, not just a light purple. The bust," she pointed to the upper part of the dress, "is a ruched chiffon bust with cascade front. It's very popular for ball gowns or bridesmaids dresses." She explained.

Yaya looked at the price tag on the back of the dress and it was very cheep. "Wow. Only one hundred and fifty dollars? That isn't that much." Yaya mumbled.

"Can we get them as the bridesmaids dresses Yaya? Please! It's like the prettiest bridesmaids dress is the store!" Amu said, taking the dress out of the blonde's hands. Yaya smiled, "It is pretty!" She said. She looked at the price again and nodded, "I'll take this dress as the bridesmaid's dresses! We'll need two in their sizes please!" Yaya told the woman.

She nodded and led Amu and Rima over to the dressing room to take their measurements. "We still need to find your dress, Yaya." Kukai said, leading her back over to the dresses.

They walked over to the wedding dresses and started to look through them all over again. Once the measurements were done Yaya went over to talk to the blonde and she filled out some papers for the dress order.

Kukai looked through the rows of dresses and his eyes landed on one. He pulled it off the rack and stared at it.

"_The dress was strapless and beaded all up here and around and it had a light tulle skirt. It was really pretty!" _the description Yaya gave of the dress flashed into his head and he smiled. The dress he was holding was like a perfect match.

Once Yaya was done he ran over to Yaya and pulled her over to the rack where the dress was. Amu, Rima, Ran, Miki, Su, Kusukusu, Daichi, Pepe and the blonde worker walked over and Yaya took the dress away from Kukai.

The blonde walked up to her and started to explain the dress, "This one is a Taffeta A-Line with a beaded lace bust," She pointed along the bust to show off the beads, "and a fitted draped bodice. It's available in white or ivory and a chapel train." she explained.

"I have to try it on!" Yaya squealed. Amu and Rima both nodded and headed to the dressing room.

"I can't wait to see it!" Kukai said happily. Yaya shook her head, "Nope. You don't get to see me in it until the wedding day. Only girls can see me in it!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. Kukai stared at her sadly, "But I'm not the groom! I'm your best friend who was dragged here to help dress shop!" He complained.

Yaya still shook her head, "Nope. Just wait!" She said, walking to the dressing room with Amu and Rima.

Kukai sighed and stood waited while Yaya tried on her wedding dress and showed it to Amu and Rima and the blonde worker went to get the right forms for Yaya to fill out to purchase that one dress.

Daichi took a seat on Kukai's shoulder, "I think Yaya is purposely doing this without really knowing it."

Kukai scrunched his eyebrows together and glanced at Daichi, "What do you mean? If you do something purposely you know your doing it. How can Yaya be doing whatever it is she's doing purposely without really knowing it?" He asked.

Daichi sighed, "It's hard to explain. Yaya is smart and she knows how to foul people. Why do you think she took two years of advance theatre once she entered high school? I think in the back of her mind she's purposely doing this but she doesn't really know it. Like, while she sleeps she dreams but then an idea is planted in her head and when she wakes up she had to fulfill what she dreamed about, but she doesn't realize it just yet."

"And what is she doing?" Kukai asked. Daichi looked over at the dressing room doors then back at Kukai, "Bring you along on the wedding preparations." he said simply.

Kukai could hear Amu and Rima praising Yaya from the dressing room and he saw the blonde walk through the doors and into the room with the forms in hand.

"Why do you keep going along with this Kukai? What's going on in your head?" Daichi asked. Kukai sighed inward and shrugged, "I don't really know. Everything in my head is a fog right now." he mumbled.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Yaya, Rima and Amu walked back out, Yaya back in her normal clothes. "Ready to go?" Kukai asked. Yaya shook her head, "We need to pick out a veil and jewelry and shoes! We got a lot of work to do! It could take the rest of the day!" Yaya explained.

Kukai's face turned glum and he slowly followed the girls to where the veils were in the store.

---

At around five that night Kukai was walking home with Yaya. Amu had to go work the night shift at her job so she only had time to drop everyone off at Rima's and Kukai and Yaya both agreed to walking home then having Rima's driver take them home.

"So, what are your plans for the week?" Kukai asked her. Yaya shrugged, "Let's see, um, Tuesday is the day Hiro and I go pick out food and cakes and stuff! I can't wait to try all the different types of chocolate cakes!" She said happily.

Kukai chuckled and they were finally out front of Yaya's home. Kukai noticed one of the two cars Yaya's parents owned weren't sitting in their driveway and he knew that by now both her parents should be home.

"Hey, Yaya what happened to your dads car?" He asked, pointing to the driveway. Yaya's face grew sad and she tried her best to put on her bright smile, but Kukai could see past it, "Oh, papa had to sell his car. It's no big deal, really. We never needed two cars anyway." She explained quickly.

She hugged Kukai goodbye and started to walk up the pathway to her front door, "I'll see you two later Kukai, Daichi." She called.

Kukai watched as Yaya walked up the pathway and into her house, and then continued the walk to his empty home.

-

_To be continued . . ._

_-_

**A/N:**

**did u like it??? i hope so! ok please please please PLEASE review!!!! XD lol. ok, now stop reading this silly authors note and read the preview for the next chapter!!!!**

**~~~Taylor**

**_-_**

_**~*~*~ Sneak Peak at Chapter Six ~*~*~**_

Yaya fell to the floor holding her side; she couldn't stop the coughing. Tears were streaming down her face and she slid down the wall and brought her knees high up to her chest. She was getting dizzy and dark spots blurred her vision. She needed help. Someone's help. _Anyone's_ help.

Yaya slid her trembling hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pressed speed dial number 1 and pressed call. Her head rested on her knees and the phone was a mere inches away from Yaya's ear but when she heard the ringing it seemed like a million miles away.

"Hello?" Kukai's voice rang through Yaya's head. She couldn't speak, only cough and watched as her tears fell onto the cell phone.

"Hello?" Kukai asked again. Yaya let out a loud sob mixed with a cough and yelled out "_Help_!" into the phone, then coughed again.

"Y-Yaya?!" Kukai asked shocked. Yaya kept coughing and Kukai started to panic, "Yaya what's wrong?! Where are you?!" He asked.

Yaya was crying and coughing uncontrollably and all Kukai could do was listen. "Are you at your house Yaya?!" Kukai asked.

Yaya coughed once more and chocked out a "yes" before the dark spots covered her eyes and she slid to the side and was lying on her bathroom floor. "Yaya?! Yaya?!" Kukai shouted worriedly once the coughing stopped. Kukai quickly hung up his phone and ran to his front door.

_**~*~*~ End of preview ~*~*~**_

**-**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! :p lol**


	6. Emergency

**A/N:**

**Yay! I'm back with chapter 6! I hope u enjoy! this one is super long, 12 pages on my word works. anyways, enjoy and review!**

**i do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Emergency _

-

It was about seven Tuesday morning and Yaya had let her and Pepe into Kukai's house again. She skipped happily up the steps and knocked on Kukai's door. No answer, so Yaya let herself in.

Kukai wasn't even sleeping in his bed. He was lying on the floor with his blanket half on him, half hanging off the bed. Yaya and Pepe laughed and Yaya walked over to where Kukai was lying and she bent down and rested her head on her knees, staring at him.

"Weird," she mumbled. Pepe looked at her, "What's weird Yaya?" She asked. Yaya shrugged and gently pushed open Kukai's hand that was balled in a fist and she gilded her finger across it, "It's weird that Kukai's face looks so peaceful when he sleeps," she mumbled.

Pepe smiled, "Maybe he's having a good dream!" Yaya smiled and nodded. She took her hand away from Kukai's and started to poke his shoulder. After a few minutes of constant poking him, his eyes started to flutter open and he looked at Yaya.

"Crap," he muttered. Yaya laughed, "Don't worry; you don't get to come taste the yummy food today!" She assured him. He smiled and sat up, "Good. But, what are you doing here at," He picked up his phone off his nightstand and looked at the clock, "Seven in the morning?" he asked.

Yaya smiled at him, "I need a ride." she told him. He stared at her, "Where?"

Yaya pointed to her gym bag at the door, "The ballet studio. When I woke up this morning I felt kinda stiff and I want to get in some dance time before I go see Hiro at his house to taste the food."

Kukai cringed, _She's going to _his_ house; it's not even a house! It's an apartment, or pent house, or whatever he lives in! _He thought. "Can't you just walk?" he asked.

Yaya shook her head, "It takes too long to walk and whenever you took me to the studio in the past you knew a shortcut and I always got there really fast! Please, Kukai! I have to go meet them at one and the hotel he and his family live at is only two blocks away from the studio so you don't have to worry about picking me up and dropping me off! Please Kukai! Pretty please with chocolate ice cream and sprinkles and wiped cream and a big juicy cherry on top!" Yaya begged.

Kukai chuckled and patted Yaya's head, "okay, okay, but one of these days you owe me that ice cream, it sounds good!" He said.

Yaya laughed and nodded her head, "Yup!" She stood up, "I'll get out so you can change. But hurry up!" she told him, walking to the door with Pepe and picking up her bag.

She closed the door behind her and Kukai stood up, throwing his blankets on his bed, and walking over to his dresser.

He pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and knocked on Daichi's egg. Daichi looked out from the egg and yawned, "Not again!" He moaned.

Kukai shook his head, "No wedding stuff today. I'm giving Yaya a ride to the ballet studio."

"With your car? You never use your car," Daichi said, floating out of his egg and into the bathroom with Kukai. In less than two seconds Kukai had changed into his clean clothes and was now brushing his teeth.

He nodded, "I know, but Yaya begged for me to take her so I am. And it's only a fifteen minute drive. And you don't have to come, you can stay and sleep, okay?" he said, spitting into the sink.

Daichi nodded, "Good. Thank you for waking me up for no reason," He mumbled. Kukai laughed and walked out of the bathroom and out the door while Daichi went back into his egg.

Yaya was waiting by the front door and she smiled once Kukai walked down the stairs, "Thank you again Kukai!" She said happily. He nodded and grabbed his car keys out of the small dish on the shelf by the door.

They walked outside and over to the garage, "You know, I've always known you got a car when you finally joined a professional soccer team, but I've never seen it or know what kind of car it was." Yaya told him. Kukai smiled and pressed a little button on a remote he also grabbed out of the dish and the garage started to open, "I think you'll like the car," He told her.

Yaya stared at the door as it slid upwards, revealing a red, convertible Mercedes Benz. Yaya gasped and jumped up and down happily, grabbing Kukai's sleeve, "Omigod, Kukai! That is such an awesome car! I didn't know you got that car!" She said happily.

Kukai smiled and walked over to the driver's side door while Yaya happily walked to the passenger's side. They got in and Yaya was fascinated by the interior. Kukai chuckled and started the car up, and drove out of the garage, down his driveway and up the street.

"So, you have a change of clothes or something for this food thing today?" Kukai asked. Yaya shook her head, "No. I just need to dress like myself around Hero so he can get use to seeing me dress like this. I brought my leotard and ballet slippers and I'm going to change at the studio and when I'm done dancing I'll change back into this." She explained.

Yaya looked at the passenger's door and saw the little button that controlled the window and she started pressing the button, causing the window to go up and down, not only fascinating Yaya, but Pepe as well.

Kukai hid his chuckle and decided to play a little prank on her, "Hey, don't do that, Yaya." He told her sternly.

Yaya looked at him and she blushed slightly and pressed the button once more so the window would close. Yaya stared down at her lap and started to play with her hands so she wouldn't get the urge to press the button again.

Kukai burst out laughing at the sight, "I'm kidding! Go ahead, play with the window." He told her. Yaya smiled brightly and went back to pressing the button. Kukai rolled his eyes at how childish Yaya could be and he turned left once he was at the end of the road. After about ten minutes in the car, Kukai pulled it to a stop in front of a large building.

Yaya grabbed her bag off the floor, "Thank you so much Kukai! I owe you big time!" Yaya told him, Kukai chuckled, "That's why I'm holding you to that ice cream later."

Yaya nodded and stepped out of the car. She placed the bag on her shoulder and she and Pepe started to walk up to the building and into the front doors.

Kukai watched to make sure nothing happened on her way to the building, and once he saw her walk inside, he started to drive back home.

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

Yaya stepped out of the changing room wearing a pink leotard, white leggings and ballet slippers and walked into the empty studio. She had called her old ballet teacher for permission to dance in there that morning and her ballet teacher didn't even argue. Yaya walked over to the CD player and placed in a mix CD and pressed play. A slow playing melody started playing and Yaya went over to the bars to stretch.

"Yaya, are you sure you aren't going to miss performing?" Pepe asked her. Yaya thought for a moment and she placed her leg on the high bar and stretched her hands to her foot, "Well, I've been performing ballet on stage since I was little so I'll miss it but I'll still be able to dance in my spare time so I won't miss it entirely." She told her.

Pepe gave Yaya a sad look. "Why don't you just borrow the money from Kukai and give it to your parents and tell them you found it or something?" Pepe asked her.

Yaya rolled her eyes, "Pepe, my parents would make me turn it into the police and I'm find with this marriage. Hiro and I will make a nice couple." Yaya told her. Pepe sighed.

"Pepe, you think you can press the button on the CD player for the next song? I want to try a fast pace song right now." Yaya asked. Pepe nodded and floated over to the CD player and pressed the button.

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

At one fifteen, Yaya was still dancing and didn't hear her cell phone alarm go off at noon. Once the song she was dancing to stopped she walked over and pressed the off button then went over to her bag to get her water bottle. She took out her phone to see how much time she had left before she had to leave and gasped.

She put her water bottle back in the bag and scanned the room for Pepe. Pepe was lying down on the floor, taking a nape.

"Pepe! Wake up! We're late! Super late!" Yaya shouted, grabbing her bag and running into the changing room. Pepe rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Huh?" she mumbled. Yaya came out of the dressing room just as fast as she ran in and picked up her bag and CD from the stereo.

"It's one fifteen! And by the time we get there it'll be one thirty! We have to go!" Yaya told Pepe. She nodded and floated up to Yaya and they made their way out of the building.

Yaya unzipped her bag while she ran down the street and pulled out her cell phone and started to dial the number to Hiro's house phone.

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked. "Um, hello. I'm Yaya Yuiki and I just wanted to let Hiro and his mother know I am on my way and I'm super sorry that I'm late!" Yaya said into the phone.

"Yes, I see. I'm Hiro's aunt and I'll be sure to tell them. Just get here soon." She said, and then hung up. Yaya sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. Yaya and Pepe pushed past the people on the street saying a sorry to everyone they pushed past.

Yaya finally made it to the hotel and pushed open the door, not giving the doorman a chance to open it for her, and she ran over to the elevator. She press the top floor button and started getting nervous.

"Oh boy, Pepe! Mama and Papa are going to be so upset that we're late!" Yaya said sadly, catching her breath. The doors finally opened and Yaya and Pepe ran out.

The night before her mother told her the door number of their pent house and Yaya made her way to the end of the hall.

Yaya knocked on the door and after a few moments Hiro's mother answers the door. She half smiled at Yaya and let her in.

"I'm really sorry! I lost track of time and I didn't hear the alarm on my phone go off and-"

"Its okay, it's okay, as long as you're here now. But, we're practically done here. Hiro and Mrs. Plots have already picked most of everything." Mrs. Misubi explained.

"Oh, okay." Yaya said, removing her shoes. Yaya followed Mrs. Misubi into the kitchen and Yaya waved to Hiro.

"Hello, you must be Yaya Yuiki. I'm Mrs. Plots. I run Plots Catering and was hired to supply the food for your wedding. Right now we're talking about the main course and cake." she explained.

Yaya nodded and took a seat on the bar stool next to Hiro. Mrs. Plots handed Yaya a piece of paper with everything they decided on for the rest of the food and Yaya agreed with all of it. She's been to a lot of weddings and she knew all the things on the list and she knew no coconut was in any of them.

"Now for the main dish. We have Linguine Pasta, Homemade Rissoto, Baked Chicken, Pan-fried Lamb Fillet, Pork Fillet, Prime Eye Fillet Steak, Roast Sirloin of Beef and Salmon Fillet." Mrs. Plots read from her clipboard.

"Is that all you have for a main dish?" Yaya asked. Mrs. Plots shook her head, "there are more but those are the best things we have and the most popular." she explained.

"Well, since I made most of the decisions for most of the food, let's let Yaya decide." Hiro said.

Yaya bit her lip and thought for a moment, "Most of that stuff kinda sounds icky. But, if I have to pick, I would go for the Baked Chicken! That sounds good and a lot of people like chicken!" Yaya said. Mrs. Plots nodded and wrote that down on her clipboard.

"Okay, now it's time for cake." she said.

"Do you tell us the cake," Yaya asked, but stopped herself when she saw one of the maids walk over carrying a tray of different pieces of cake. Yaya and Pepe's mouths started to water at the sight of all the different types of chocolate cakes sitting in front of them.

"Which cake Yaya?" Hiro asked. Yaya was still fixed on the cakes to noticed Hiro was talking to her.

Mrs. Plots walked over and snapped her finger in front of Yaya's face. Yaya blinked and looked at Hiro.

"Um, yeah?" she asked. Hiro pointed to the cakes, "Which cake do you think we should get?" He asked.

Yaya stared at them and took the fork Mrs. Plots was handing her and stared at the cakes. "What's in this one?" Yaya asked, pointing to one of the cakes.

Mrs. Plots picked up one of the sheets of paper on her clipboard and handed it to Yaya. It was a drawing of the tray with the name of each cake written where a cake was there in real life.

Yaya skimmed the list and saw the cake she wanted to try was a triple chocolate fudge cake and she knew their was no coconut in that cake, since she's had that cake more then a dozen times in her life.

She started eating away and then moved onto the next cake, "All of these look good enough to taste, Yaya, but we need an answer. Hiro has a tux fitting at two." said Mrs. Misubi.

Yaya paused and was about to dig into another cake, then sat up straight and her cheeks started to flush, "Sorry." she mumbled.

"Hiro, I've tried almost all the cakes, and I could never pick between all of them. Why don't you try one and you pick?" Yaya asked him after a moment. Hiro nodded and took another fork from Mrs. Plots and took a bite from one Yaya hadn't tried.

He nodded, "This one seems good. And it tastes like chocolate, so I'm sure you'd like it, Yaya." Hiro told her. Yaya smiled and took a bite of the cake also, "Yum! This is really good!" Yaya said happily.

"So, that's a yes on that cake?" Mrs. Plots asked. Hiro and Yaya nodded and Mrs. Plots started writing down the cake.

"Okay, so we're done here? Yaya would you like a ride home?" Mrs. Misubi asked. Yaya nodded and the two started walking out of the kitchen.

Yaya couldn't help herself; she took her fork and took a few more bites of the cake again. Yaya looked over at Mrs. Plots, who was packing up her things. "Um, Mrs. Plots, do you know what this cake is called?" Yaya asked. Mrs. Plots nodded and took her clipboard back out. "Yes, that cake. Let's see, um, that cake is called," Mrs. Plots paused and looked at another piece of paper, "Ah. It's called Chocolate Cream of Coconut Cake." She told Yaya.

Yaya and Pepe both shared at terrified stare. "Is something wrong Yaya?" Mrs. Plots asked. Yaya shook her head, "Um, no." She mumbled.

Yaya quickly walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door, joining Hiro and his mother. Yaya slid on her flip flops and the three walked out the door. Mrs. Misubi was talking with Hiro about some work stuff, while Yaya's mind flooded with thoughts.

What was going to happen now? Would it be the same like when she was younger? Should she go to the hospital? Go home and tell her parents? She couldn't figure out the answer. But, once they were down in the lobby and the car was pulling around, Yaya thought nothing of it.

She remembered when she was young that when she had that cookie it left a taste in her mouth and her mouth began to get dry. Right now, Yaya's mouth was perfectly moist and their was no leftover taste in her mouth. She thought that now maybe she had become immune to the allergy because of all the years of not eating it.

Yaya started some small talk with Hiro and Mrs. Misubi on the ride to her home. She started to feel slightly hot sitting in the car halfway there, and she rolled down the window, but she still felt hot.

Yaya took out her water bottle once the car drove onto Yaya's street and she started to drink it like crazy.

"We're here Yaya." Mrs. Misubi told her once the car stopped. "Are you alright?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Yaya nodded, "Fine, I'll see you later," Yaya told him quickly and jumped out of the car as fast as she could.

Pepe followed her, "I knew it! You're getting sick, Yaya!" Pepe said worried. Yaya shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I just need those pills mama gave me. She told me that she'll always keep them just in case something happens so they're probably in the medicine cabinet." Yaya said, walking into the house and into the kitchen.

Yaya stumbled on her way and she leaned on the counter and dug through the cabinet for the little orange bottle with her name on it.

"Nothing!" Yaya said sadly. She quickly turned and ran up the stairs to her parent's room. Yaya started to get cramp-like pains in her side and she stumbled forward.

"Yaya!" Pepe shouted. Yaya took in a deep breath, "I'm okay, I just need those pills," She mumbled. She walked into her parent's bathroom and pulled open the medicine cabinet. The only thing in there was band aids, floss and pills that were for her parents, not her.

She sighed and grabbed her stomach and cried out in pain. "Aaahh! Oh boy, ow!" Yaya mumbled. Yaya grabbed onto the wall and started to walk out of the bathroom and out her parent's room slowly. She felt those pains in her stomach come faster and faster and her eyes began to water at the pain. She didn't even experience this type of pain when she was younger; she _never_ experienced this type of pain in her lifetime.

She finally made it to her bedroom and she pushed her way through the door. She tripped once in her room and fell to the floor, landing on her knees. She bent over and rested her hands on the floor, breathing like she was running out of air and couldn't get enough of it.

Pepe watched helplessly at Yaya. Yaya stood up shakily, taking ever step slowly; her body feeling like it weighed a million pounds. She leaned on the doorway to the bathroom and took a few more breaths.

She took a few more steps and leaned her hand on the counter while she opened the cabinet and searched through it, throwing all the things inside it and having them fall onto the counter and into the sink.

"No, no medicine," Yaya mumbled. Yaya winced and let out a scream when another sharp pain came to her side.

She stumbled back and leaned against the wall. Her breath was getting quicker and steeper then normal and she pushed herself over to the sink. Her mouth felt like it would crack if she tried to move it and she moved her hand from her side and turned the knobs on the sink to cold and she ran her hands under it and brought it up to her mouth to take a drink.

The cold water refreshed her and a small smiled played on her lips, but the happiness soon disappeared in a mere instant as the dryness came back to her mouth and she started drinking more and more of the tap water.

Another sharp pain came to her stomach and she started coughing out the water into the sink. Yaya's coughing grew more harshly and she stumbled back and leaned on the wall for support.

She slid down the wall and held onto her side; she couldn't stop the coughing. The tears were streaming down her face and she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She was starting to get dizzy and little black dots started to blur her sight. She knew she needed help, _fast_. Someone's help; _anyone's_ help!

Yaya slid a trembling hand into her skirt's pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed speed dial number 1 and pressed call. The phone was mere inches away from her ear but as she heard the ringing, it sounded more like a million miles.

Kukai was walking down the steps of his home when his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out as he continued walking down the steps, "Hello?" Kukai asked, forgetting to check the caller id.

Kukai's voice rang through Yaya's head. She couldn't say a word, it hurt too much; all she could do was cough and watch her tears fall onto the phone.

"Hello?" Kukai asked, wondering if this was a prank call. Another sharp pain exploded in Yaya's stomach and she let out a cough mixed with a cry and shouted into the phone, "Help!" and then coughed again.

"Y-Yaya?" Kukai asked shocked. Yaya kept coughing and Kukai started to panic, "Yaya what's wrong? Where are you?!" He asked.

Yaya was still crying and coughing uncontrollably and all Kukai could do was listen. "Are you at your house Yaya?!" Kukai asked, hoping to get an answer.

Yaya was able to cough out a "Yes!" before the dark spots covered her eyes and her body became numb, causing her to fall sideways onto the bathroom floor.

"Yaya?! Yaya?!" Kukai shouted into his phone worriedly once the coughing stopped. Kukai quickly hung up his phone and ran out the front door with Daichi following. "Daichi, I won't be able to get to Yaya's house in time like this! I gotta character change!" he told him.

Daichi nodded and within seconds the two character changed Kukai took off in an extremely fast run to Yaya's home.

He stopped abruptly in front of her house and ran up the steps and pushed open the door. Once inside, Daichi came back into view and Kukai started to look throughout the first floor, "Yaya?! Pepe?! You guys?!" He shouted.

"Kukai!" Pepe called, floating out from Yaya's bedroom and into the hall. Kukai and Daichi both heard the voice and Kukai bolted to the stairs. Pepe waved at them from down the hall and they ran over to Yaya's room and followed Pepe into the bathroom.

Kukai walked in, his whole body felt numb at the sight he saw: Yaya was lying limp on the cold tile floor of her bathroom, unconscious.

Kukai quickly walked over to Yaya and bent down to pick her up, "Y-Yaya?! Wake up, Yaya!" He told her. Yaya's face reminded motionless. Kukai looked at Pepe, "What happened?!" He asked her.

"Yaya ate a coconut cake," Pepe told him sadly. Kukai bit his lip and picked Yaya up bridal style and brought her into her bedroom and lied her down on the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. As he told the operator what happened he ran back into the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag, ran back to Yaya, and started dabbing her face with it, hoping to would help somehow.

In a matter of minutes after he ended his call with the police, an ambulance appeared outside of Yaya's house and paramedics ran inside with a gurney and up to Yaya's room. They placed Yaya on the gurney and brought her down stairs to the ambulance.

"Wait! Let me come!" Kukai called, following them outside. "Who are you? Family?" One of the paramedics asked. Kukai thought for a moment, "I'm um, I'm her fiancé!" he told him quickly.

The man nodded and let Kukai inside the van, as it proceeded to the hospital.

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

At the hospital, Kukai watched as they took Yaya away to the ER and he was forced to wait in the waiting room. While he waited he called Amu, Nagi, Rima, and Yaya's parents, informing them about where he and Yaya were.

"Yaya Yuiki's family?" A nurse called into the waiting room. Kukai stood up and walked over to her.

"How is she?" He asked, still worried. The nursed sighed "Miss Yuiki is responding well to the treatment, but we're going to keep her over night, just to be sure, but she's going to be fine." she explained.

Kukai sighed happily, "Thank you ma'am." He said. The nurse nodded, "You were very, very lucky this time." The nurse told him. Kukai nodded sadly. "Can I see her?" He asked. The nurse nodded and she led him to Yaya's room.

Kukai met with the doctor and he explained what happened, how they had to give her a few shots to help the swelling in her throat go down and once that was done they had to pump the contents of her stomach, and now she was sleeping it off in her room.

Kukai stepped into the hospital room and took a seat next to Yaya's bed. Pepe floated over and sat next to Yaya on the bed. Kukai kept staring at Yaya for over an hour until Yaya's parents and the rest of their friends showed up.

Kukai had gotten the whole story from Pepe and pulled Yaya's parents aside to explain. "Yaya let Hiro pick the cake for the wedding, and when she tried it she didn't know their was coconut in it. When she got home she thought she could find the medicine you gave her the last time this happened and she passed out on her bathroom floor." He explained.

"How did you know?" Mrs. Yuiki asked. Kukai paused, "Well, during all this Yaya called me for help." he told them quickly. Mrs. Yuiki and Mr. Yuiki nodded their heads, understanding.

"Well, we'll just have to tell Hiro and his parents that they have to go for a new cake," Mr. Yuiki mumbled, walking back into the room.

"What?" Kukai asked in shock. Mr. Yuiki looked back at him, "Well I'm sure you don't want a cake that Yaya is allergic to at the wedding. I'll just call them later and have them change it to, um, a chocolate cake. Yaya likes those." he said.

Kukai laughed out in shock and raised an eyebrow at them, "What's wrong with you?! You daughter, your first born, is lying in a hospital bed because her "_fiancé_" didn't know she was allergic to the cake _he_ picked! Those two are from completely different worlds and could _never_ be compatible and you're making them get married! That's ridiculous and cruel to Yaya's feelings! Do you even care that your daughter is going to be miserable?!" Kukai asked, angrily.

Mr. Yuiki glared at him and sent his wife back inside the room, and lead Kukai down the hall.

"Do you think I don't love my daughter?! I do, Kukai! I love her very much, but if she didn't want to do this, we wouldn't have gone along with it! We told her about this idea two years ago and she agreed! We did not force her; this was out of her free-will! And besides, we can't just think of Yaya here! We have another child to worry over!" he told him.

Kukai perked up at the thought of little Tsubasa, and looked back over at the room, "Um, where is Tsubasa?" Kukai asked.

Mr. Yuiki sighed, "He's staying at a family friend's house because we were informed by child services that he might be taken away so we made an agreement to let him stay with a friend until after the wedding." He explained.

Kukai's face turned saddened and his shoulder's fell. Yaya's own little brother was put into another home because they couldn't keep him for now.

Kukai sighed, "Yaya must really love her family to not put her happiness into consideration." he mumbled.

Mr. Yuiki nodded, "Yes, my daughter is an extremely nice girl. And let me tell you this, it pains me every time I see her because I know that my foolishness at my company is the reason she has to do all this, and the minute she is able to divorce that boy, I'll do everything in my power to get her to sign the papers for it; anything for my daughters happiness." He told him, before walking back to the hospital room to join his wife.

Kukai kicked the air and dug his hands into his pocket. "I didn't know all that," he mumbled. Daichi nodded, "Yeah, it seems like every nice thing in Yaya's world is crumbling down as the time passes."

Kukai nodded and walked back into the room. It seemed Yaya had woken up and was complaining how she felt extremely tired and in pain because of the stomach pump.

"Hey, Yaya," He told her, walking up to the chair by her bed. He sat down and she sent him a smile, "Thanks mister superman! I don't think I'd be here right now without you." she told him.

Kukai half smiled and nodded, "No problem Yaya," He mumbled.

-

_To be continued . . . _

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it??? i hope so hope so! idk when i'm gonna post the chapter tho. my parents keep bugging me that i stay in my room too much (they have yet to understand that i love my alone time and i dont like being around other ppl too much, but they dont think so) and they are making me go clothes shopping and the plan a pool party and a bunch of other crap...i'm gonna try to talk them outta it tho XD lol. remember, REVIEW and stay tooned!**

**~~~Taylor**


	7. The Talk Show

**A/N:**

**here is it, finally!!!!! I talking with my parents and got my laptop back, and i dont have to have that pool party! yay! No sun...hehe...XD lol. (i dont like being out in the sun. its waaay too hot in texas right now.) now, heres a good chapter! its short but good! its got some KukaiXyaya fluff and u finally get the idea im going for in this story at the end of the chapter! (if u dont get it ima slap u -_-) lol, anyways enjoy and review!**

**i do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: The Talk Show_

-

On Wednesday morning Kukai was forced to sit in the hallway of the hospital so Yaya and her parents could talk to Hiro and his.

Kukai's face was scrunched up and his arms were crossed across his chest; it was one of the only times in his life he was really pouting. Since only Yaya and Pepe could see Daichi, Daichi was also present in the room to listen in and tell Kukai later.

After a half hour, Kukai looked up and saw Hiro and his parents walking out of the room.

"Hiro," Kukai called. Hiro turned his head to see him. "You're marrying Yaya, but before you do at least learn the basics of her because I'm pretty sure neither of you want to be back in this situation again." Kukai told him.

Hiro's face remained blank and he nodded his head before continuing the walk to the exit. Kukai felt even angrier at Hiro for the way he was acting. Was Hiro even worried about Yaya at all?

Kukai turned his head back and saw Yaya's parents walk out, "Can I go back in now?" Kukai asked them. Mrs. Yuiki nodded and Kukai stood up and walked inside.

Yaya was sitting up in the hospital bed and flicking through the channels on the TV. Kukai walked over and sat next to Yaya's bed, "How'd it go?" He asked.

Yaya shrugged, "Hiro kept apologizing and his mother said they'd get the triple chocolate fudge cake and then Hiro's dad talked with my dad about some stuff they really need to know about me." she explained.

Kukai nodded, "Mika called last night and told me I'm gonna be on a talk show Friday night." He told her.

Yaya's fight brightened and she looked at him happily, "Omigod, so cool! Can I come? Which show is it? Are you getting paid for it? Will there be a live audience? Are they going to supply food?" Yaya asked franticly.

Kukai chuckled, "Yes you can come, the show is "Teens Talk Central", yes I'm getting paid for being a guest star, yes their will be a live audience and yes their will be food." he told her.

Yaya clapped her hands happily and started jumping up and down in the bed, "Yay! I can't wait! I've seen you a bunch of times on TV before, and it's still super uber cool!"

Kukai laughed, "When are you getting out?" He asked. Yaya thought for a moment, "My parents just left to sign me out." she told him. Kukai nodded and leaned back in the chair to watch the cartoon Yaya had put on the TV.

**~*~*~*~**

~*~*~*~

Friday night Mika had taken a limo to pick up Kukai and Yaya. Kukai was dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a dark blue jacket. Yaya was wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top and matching flip flops.

"Okay, why is she coming with you to the show?" Mika asked Kukai checking something on her iPhone.

Kukai was playing on his PSP and Yaya was watching, cheering every time Kukai killed a zombie. "Because Yaya is my best friend, I knew she'd be bored at home and she asked if she could come. I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Yaya knows how to act on a TV set, and she can either sit in the audience or stand offset with you." he told her, not looking up from the game.

Mika rolled her eyes at Kukai, "Act your age please," she groaned. Kukai pressed pause on the game and he and Yaya looked at Mika and both stuck their tongues out at her and laughed.

The limo pulled up to the studio and the three of them stepped out and walked into the stage doors. Once they were inside three different make up people grabbed Kukai and pulled him over to a make up table and started fixing his hair and brushing off his clothes.

Yaya took Kukai PSP and followed Mika over to two chairs sitting next to the stage and took a seat.

After ten minutes Kukai reappeared and a blonde woman walked up to them, "Hello, I'm Harumi, the host. It's so nice to meet you Kukai," She said, shaking Kukai's hand.

Harumi eyed Yaya curiously, then looked back ay Kukai, "I'm guessing you've seen the show?" she asked.

Kukai shook his head, "Well, no. This is like, a teen gossip show. I don't really watch those."

"What he means is he doesn't watch anything that isn't revolved around sports," Yaya laughed. Kukai grabbed the PSP out of her hands and Yaya whined for him to give it back.

"Well, here's what you need to do. I'll go on, introduce you to the audience, you walk out and take a seat and start to tell us your plans for soccer and then I ask you questions people have sent in and then questions from the audience, okay?" Harumi asked. Kukai nodded, and gave the game back to Yaya.

Harumi walked back onto the set and Kukai pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Yaya.

"What's this for?" She asked him. "I'm not allowed to bring phones or stuff on set with me. You keep it with you until the shows over, okay?" he asked. Yaya nodded and put the phone in her pocket.

The lighting soon started to darken and Mika quickly whispered to Kukai, "Remember, this is a live show, so don't mess up." She told him. Kukai nodded and followed the stage manager to where he had to enter from.

The audience started clapping and the lights lit up the set and Harumi appeared on the set and the cameras followed her as she walked to her seat on sofa.

"Hello and welcome to another awesome edition of Teens Talk Central. Today we have two special guests. First, he's the number one teen idol of the year and number one on the Tokyo soccer team. Please welcome, Kukai Soma!" Harumi said happily, moving her attention to a door on the other side of the set.

The cameras turned to it and Kukai walked out, smiled and waved to the audience, as all the girls in the audience started screaming.

Kukai made his way to his seat across from Harumi and they shook hands once again. Once the crowd settled down, Harumi started to talk with Kukai, and on the TV screen behind them, images of Kukai started to play.

"Now, Kukai, you've become the hottest thing this year, how does that feel?" she asked. Kukai chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't say the hottest thing. I'm just a simple soccer player, it's not like I'm a movie star or in a band. I'm sure I'm not the hottest." He explained.

Harumi laughed and shrugged, "I don't think the girls here would agree." she told him. After the audience stopped their cheering, Harumi started to read from the prompter.

"Now, Kukai you've been apart of the Tokyo Soccer team for a year and a half now and you made the winning goal for to Tokyo team at the finals. How does all this affect your life?" She asked.

Kukai thought for a moment, "Well, ever since I was a kid I've wanted to play soccer. My parents were fine with me trying out for the soccer team instead of going to collage, they knew I had it in me to get on the team, and they were right." he explained.

"What about your living situation? It's said that you've moved out of your family home and into your own." Harumi told him. Kukai nodded, "Yeah. My brothers had already moved out and I didn't want to be the only one at home, so I bought a home for myself a few months ago."

"But doesn't it get lonely living by yourself? Do you have roommates?" Harumi asked. Kukai shook his head, "No, it doesn't get lonely. I mean, I do live alone," Kukai paused and looked at Daichi who was sitting with Yaya and Pepe offset. "I do live alone but my friends have a key and they can come over anytime they want." he explained.

Harumi nodded and looked at the prompter again, "Are you planning on taking that television role on Kimi no Tawa? It is rumored that you were offered a part on the show." She asked.

Kukai chuckled, "My sister-in-law watches that show and she begged me to take the role, but I'm no good at acting and I'd rather just focus on soccer." he explained.

"Haha, Kukai, an actor? That's a funny thought," Yaya mumbled with a laugh.

"Now, why don't we move onto our fan questions part of the show," Harumi said, opening the laptop on the small table in between her and Kukai. She clicked away and soon the emailed questions appeared on screen and she started reading them off.

"Ah, here's one from soccergirl91. She asks, Kukai, have you ever wanted to play other sports besides soccer?"

Kukai nodded, "Yeah, I get that question a lot. When I was younger I wanted to keep my options open, so I played all types of different sports. I played football, baseball, I played golf once, and I snowboarded and even skied. But, when it finally came to a choice, I had to pick soccer as the one sport that would become my profession." he explained.

Harumi nodded and started to read off another question, "Pandagirly55 asks, were you just as popular in high school as you are now?"

Kukai took another moment to think, "Um, well I had a few fan girls and I was on the school soccer team, but I wasn't as popular then as I am now."

A few girls from the audience squealed and clapped their hands. Harumi looked at one of the questions and started to type something and sent it to one of the directors. After a second he nodded his head to her and started telling something to a tech producer.

"Kukai, it's rumored that you've been seeing someone," Harumi began. Kukai stared at her quizzically. Harumi pointed to the screen behind them and Kukai looked at it. The pictures on the screen were from magazines of him and, and . . . And Yaya! Pictures taken of him and Yaya when they went to register and them in the wedding dress shop and of him walking out of the hospital with Yaya on Wednesday.

Kukai stared at the screen with wide eyes and he looked offset at Yaya, who was just as shocked.

"Kukai, I'm pretty sure everyone who reads teen magazines are dying to know. All theses pictures have one girl in common, and they were taken at a wedding dress shop and a store for registering. Can you tell us who she is?" Harumi asked with a sly smile.

Kukai eyed Mika and she shrugged, looking just as shocked as him and Yaya. "Um, yeah, I can explain." he said, still a little shocked. He wouldn't have been this shocked if it hadn't been for the fact that his brothers, parents and his friends were all watching this show that minute.

"The girl in the picture is my best friend and _she's_ getting married, not _me_, and she wanted my help with all the wedding stuff." he explained. Harumi giggled, "Riiight, we'll believe that _for now_."

Kukai sighed inward and glanced back at Yaya and Mika. Mika gave him a thumbs up and Yaya waved and started to play on the PSP again. Kukai chuckled and focused his attention on Harumi, who was walking to the audience with a microphone for the audience question portion of the show.

**~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~**

It was around ten when Kukai, Yaya and Mika were able to leave the studio. They would have left earlier, but Kukai and Yaya were arguing with the producers of the show about which magazines they got those pictures from.

Yaya yawned as the three of them waited for the limo to drive around. "I'm tired!" she yawned. "It's only ten, Yaya." Kukai told her. Yaya nodded, "I know, but I got up at seven this morning because I was worried about what to wear to the show." she explained.

Kukai rolled his eyes, "That's so you, Yaya. You can sleep in the limo and I'll wake you up once we get to your house, okay?" he asked. Yaya smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks so much Kukai!"

Finally, the limo pulled up and the three of them stepped inside. Mika pulled out her iPhone again and Kukai pulled out his PSP. Yaya watched and Daichi and Pepe were sitting on seat next to Kukai, sleeping.

After fifteen minutes, the limo stopped and Mika made her way to the door, "Now, what are you doing Saturday of next week because you have an offer for another talk show." She asked him, stepping out of the car.

Kukai shook his head, "Can't. That's Yaya's wedding day and there is no way I'm going on a talk show. This is my time off; no more work Mika." He told him. Mika sighed and nodded, looking at the half-asleep Yaya.

She closed the door lightly and the limo took off down the street. Kukai pressed a button on the ceiling and the screen separating the back of the limo to the front slid down, "Can you take us to Yaya's house first?" he asked.

The driver nodded, "Alright sir. But I thought she was going home with you." He said. Kukai chuckled, "No. Yaya's just a friend, dude." he explained, pressing the button causing the screen to slide up.

Kukai glanced at Yaya and her eyes were starting to close and her head falling down slightly. Kukai half smiled and looked down at the sleeping Pepe that moved to Yaya's lap. Kukai went back to his PSP and put it on silent so the sound wouldn't wake Yaya or Pepe.

After ten minutes of driving, Kukai felt something on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Yaya's head had fallen and landed on his shoulder. She was still fast asleep. Kukai's face heated up and he completely ignored that his guy died in the game. He put the PSP down and stared at Yaya the rest of the car trip.

He ran his hand through one of Yaya's pigtails and was fascinated at Yaya's sleeping face. She was so peaceful when she slept. The car came to a stop and the screen slid down, "We're here sir," the driver told her. Kukai glanced at him, "Can you, um, open the door for me? I'm gonna carry her in," He told him. The driver nodded and stepped out of the limo.

Daichi floated over and put Pepe's arm around his shoulder to help carry her in as well.

The door open and Kukai gentle picked Yaya's head up and off his shoulder. He moved sideways and wrapped one arm around Yaya's legs and another behind her back, then slid out of the limo, carrying Yaya bridal style.

Daichi quickly followed with Pepe and they walked up the driveway and up the steps to the front door. Kukai slowly moved closer to the door and pressed the doorbell button. After a moment Yaya's mother appeared, "Yaya?! Did something happ-" Mrs. Yuiki shut up once Kukai started shh-ing her.

She opened the screen door and Kukai stepped inside and made his way up the stairs to Yaya's room.

Yaya's room was open a crack and Kukai pushed it open and walked inside. Daichi made his way to Pepe's egg and put her inside and Kukai walked over to Yaya's bed. He gently placed Yaya down and pulled at the comforter from under her and pulled it up over her body.

Yaya turned on her side and grabbed her covers and pulled them up to her shoulders. Kukai chuckled and Daichi floated over to Kukai.

"Ready?" He asked. Kukai glanced at Yaya and, before he even realized it, he bent down and kissed Yaya's forehead.

Kukai was only mere inches from Yaya's lips and he glanced at them, his face starting to heat up every second. "Kukai! Kukai what are you doing!" Daichi quickly said, floating over to Kukai's head and pulling at his hair.

Kukai blinked and looked up at Daichi, "W-what the-" he mumbled. Kukai rubbed his forehead, "Dammit, I have to stop spacing out like this around Yaya," he mumbled and started to walk out of the room and out of the house.

"You kissed Yaya's forehead, dude! You almost kissed her lips!" Daichi told him in shock. Kukai nodded, "I know, I know! But I couldn't help it, dude! I just got this feeling in my stomach and head that I wanted to kiss her-" Kukai paused as he opened the limo door, "What am I talking about?! I've wanted to kiss her forever!" he groaned.

Daichi shook his head, "Kukai, the only way you could get away with that right now is if you were the one walking down that aisle with Yaya!" he told him.

Kukai nodded his head and then paused. "Wait a second," he mumbled. Daichi gave him a curious look, "What?" he asked.

Kukai sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees, "This is a big decision, but I'm ready for it," he told Daichi.

Daichi gave him another look, "What?! What?!" he asked. Kukai sent Daichi a smile and pressed the button on the ceiling so he could see the driver, "Hey, you think we could make another stop before you drop me off at home?" he asked him.

The driver nodded, "yes, where is it you want to go?" he asked. Kukai thought for a moment, "Any place that sells jewelry!" he told him. The driver nodded and Kukai pressed the button and the screen slid up again.

"What are you planning Kukai? Although, I think I have an idea of what it is," Daichi said grinning. Kukai smiled, "It's the perfect plan and I'm pretty sure it's going to work too!" he told him, pulling out his cell phone and texting his brothers.

-

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it??? i hope so!!!! i wonder if u guys got the idea Kukai is thinking of...XD lol. anyways, i'll try to post the next chapter soon! plz review and stay tooned!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	8. A Confession

**A/N:**

**heres the chapter u have been waiting for!!!! XD *fireworks and sparklers go off in bg* also, happy late fourth of July people! :D my 4th of July sucked -_- i couldnt see the fireworks from my house even tho EVERYONE else on the block could so i was stuck watching the fireworks from New York on my tv :P stupid houses, being in the way of the awesome and pretty fireworks! lol. anywayz, i worked hard on this chapter for u guys and since i have not been to a wedding since i was 7...thats like...um....7 years ago...i had no idea how 2 write about a wedding scene so i watched a wedding movie and got some of the stuff from there (dont sue me for it!!! I just needed some help! DX) XD lol. anyways, enjoy and review!**

**i do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: A Confession_

_-_

Saturday morning. The day Kukai thought he'd be dreading but was actually looking forward to it. He woke up at about six thirty with the help of his brothers, took a shower and got on his tuxedo.

"Are you sure this is going to work Kukai?" Shuusui asked, straightening his tie. Kukai pulled at the collar of his black jacket and stared in the mirror, "You saying I don't have a chance?" He asked.

Kaidou walked up to him and put his arm around his little brother's shoulder, "Dude, I always thought when we got dressed up to go to your wedding; it would originally _be_ your wedding! Not some other dudes." he told him. Kukai gave his brother a look, "Look, I'm not saying you need to come, I'm saying if you want to. But only if you want to miss your little brothers wedding,"

"How do you know she's gonna say yes?! That's what I wanna know! What makes you so sure?" Kaidou asked. Kukai shrugged off his brother's arm and walked to the other side of his room, "I've known Yaya practically my whole life! If I've fallen in love with her then she must have at least liked me at some point! And, even if she doesn't, it's better to marry me then that stupid ass square." he explained.

"Yeah, well I don't wanna get dressed up and go to wedding if you're not the groom," Unkai groaned, brushing his hair back.

Kukai sent him a glare, "If my plan doesn't work are you just going to leave?" He asked. All four of his brother's heads nodded in unison. "But you guys know Yaya!" Kukai argued.

"We know but we don't approve of arranged marriages." Rento told him calmly. "So, when you got the invites you just rejected them?" Kukai asked.

"No, we didn't even open them; we just threw them in the fireplace since you told us before hand that it was an arranged marriage." Kaidou made clear. Kukai walked over to his bed and grabbed his cell phone to check the time, "Okay, okay. The wedding starts at ten and it's already nine. We should get going." he said, putting his phone into his pocket.

Kukai and his four brothers made their way out of the room and down the stairs to join the woman. Kaidou walked up to his girlfriend, Asami, and she started fixing his tie. Shuusui walked up to his wife, Ann, and Rento and Unkai joined their girlfriends, Gigi and Akane as well.

"Kukai, what do we do if she says yes?" Kaidou asked. "I'll take the spot where Hiro should be, and you four join me up their as my best men," Kukai explained. "Best '_men_'? It's best _man_, Kukai." Shuusui told him.

"I know but I couldn't pick between all you guys so all of you will come up there with Me." he told him, nonchalantly. Kaidou finally got Asami to stop messing with his tie and he walked over to the door and pulled out his keys, "Fine, but we're ditching you there if she says no, leaving you there embarrassed as hell."

Kukai glared at him and the group followed him outside to Kaidou's van. His parents were meeting them at the church. Kukai took the passengers seat and the rest of them pilled in the back, some of the girls sitting on the boy's laps.

Kukai pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket and popped it open, reviling a 2 carat white gold diamond engagement ring. Kaidou glanced over and whistled, "Damn, bro! What a rock! What kind is that?" he asked.

The rest of the group all pushed themselves forward to see the ring, and Kukai held it up for them to see, "The jeweler said it was a Princess-cut diamond solitaire engagement ring in 18k white gold. I spent a little over three grand on it, then I bought the matching wedding rings as well." he explained.

"Dammit, when are you going bankrupted?" Unkai asked, shocked. Kukai chuckled, "Guys, I'm a big time soccer star and I get paid probably more then that dude who plays Edward Cullen! I bought this a few days ago and it was like pocket change! It didn't even make a dent in my bank account." he explained, putting the ring back in his pocket.

"Damn, why must our little brother out shine us in the money department?!" Shuusui groaned. "At least you can always expect great presents from me on your birthday and holidays!" Kukai told him.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kukai pulled his cell phone out from his other pocket and started to dial Amu's number.

It rang for about ten seconds, and then she answered: "Hey Kukai, what's up? I'm kinda busy right now."

Kukai glanced out the window, "Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to see how everything was going. Yaya get cold feet yet?" He asked, perking up at the last line.

Amu chuckled, "Oh, we all wish that Kukai, but it isn't happening. Yaya is acting all calm and collected. She isn't acting at all like a bride should!" she explained. "What about everyone else? They all look good for this big day? Everyone know the plan but Yaya?" Kukai asked.

Even though Kukai couldn't see it, Amu nodded her head, "Yeah, I told Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Ami and Ikuto days ago and made them all swear not to tell Yaya, Tsubasa, or her parents. Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Amu asked concerned.

Kukai nodded, "Amu, I've been in love long enough to commit to marriage, even though I have no clue how Yaya feels." he told her.

Amu sighed, "Alright. Are you going to talk to her before the wedding?" She asked. Kukai shrugged, "I'll try but I heard it's impossible for anyone not in the wedding march to get to see the bride."

"I'll try to stay out there so I can take you to her, okay?"

Kukai glanced at the clock on the car radio, "Yeah, thanks Amu. I'm really thankful you're helping me with this." Amu turned her head to see Ami calling for her, "Yeah, it's no big deal. I gotta go now, Ami's calling me. I'll see you when you get here!" Amu said quickly before hanging up.

Kukai pulled his phone away from him and tucked it back into his pocket when he noticed a few of the girls staring at him, "What?" he asked.

Akane giggled, "You're just too cute! Doing this for the one you love! That's so sweet!" she cooed. All the girls nodded in agreement. Kukai chuckled, "Anything for her," he mumbled, slouching in his seat some, smiling.

**~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~**

Kaidou parked the car in the parking lot across the street and the group made their way up to the church.

They walked inside and Kukai noticed two very tall men were standing by one of the hallways that lead to the woman's dressing room. Kukai sent Kaidou a look and he nodded, leading the rest of the group into the main hall of the church to take their seats.

Kukai started walking over to the hall, his hands in his pocket and whistling, trying his best to act casual.

One of the men stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Kukai grinned, "Just gotta talk to the bride for a second. That's okay, right?" Mentally, Kukai was thinking _Amu, where the hell are you?! _

"Sorry, but no one is aloud to see the bride unless you are a parent or the groom." He told him. Kukai grinned, "I am the groom!" he told him.

The mans face didn't change, "I've met the groom. You are not him; now go take your seat."

Kukai sighed and made his face look sad, "Okay. I'll leave; have a good day." he mumbled, turning on his heal and walking to the door. Kukai's eyes turned slightly to the side to see that the man had gotten back in his standing/bodyguard like position. Kukai quickly turned and ran over, ducking under the mans arms as he tried to grab him and running down the hall.

He took a guess and made a quick left down the hall and ran into a room. He closed and locked it behind him, sighing with relief.

"Kukai?"

Kukai perked up at the sound of his name and he turned his head. He saw Amu and Rima standing in their strapless lilac colored dresses, holding a small bouquet of white lilac flowers, their hair up in loose buns, causing their, now curled, hair to fall a little down their backs, giving them a waterfall-like affect.

"Yaya's here, right?" he asked. Amu nodded and pointed to the door she was standing by. "She's decent right?" he asked before walking over.

Amu sighed, rolling her eyes and nodded. Kukai walked over and knocked on the door. "Come on in!" he heard Yaya call.

Kukai took a breath and pulled open the door and walked inside. Yaya was sitting at a small make up table, staring into the mirror. She was wearing a finger tip length veil and a sliver tiara that was tucked into her hair with a flower design. Her auburn hair was straightened at the top, and as it got lower downwards it was getting curly. Yaya's eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on her face as she turned her head to see him, "Kukai! It's awesome to see you!" she said, jumping up and giving him a hug.

Kukai was extremely stunned at the sight of Yaya in her wedding dress and his face heated up immediately. He hugged her back, "You look beautiful Yaya," He told her.

She pulled away and giggled, "You're just saying that because you're my best friend." Kukai shook his head, "No I mean it Yaya! You look stunning, even!" he told her happily.

Yaya's face turned pink and she turned back around to the make up table. Kukai looked down at the table and saw Daichi and Pepe sitting there.

"Thanks for watching Daichi for me last night. He kept saying how he wanted to hang with you guys before you became a married woman." Kukai chuckled.

Yaya nodded, "It's no problem. It's fun having him around!" She said happily. Daichi floated over to Kukai, "It was crazy, man! All those girls squealing and talking about life! You owe me _big time_!" he whispered to him.

Kukai sent him a grin and he walked over to a small chair that sat next to Yaya. "You nervous?" he asked her after a second. Yaya shrugged, staring down at herself, looking at the dress, "I don't know. I always thought when I got married I'd have this feeling in my head that told me 'he's the one. The one I'm meant for'. But, right now I don't have a feeling like that. I just feel like this is just like any other day. Is that normal?" She asked him.

Kukai shrugged, "I've never been married before, so I wouldn't know." he told her. Yaya sighed sadly, "I just hope this day ends quickly. All of a sudden I'm starting to feel sick."

"Isn't that a sign of nervousness?" Kukai chuckled. Yaya laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am nervous after all!" Kukai's hand touched the outside of his pocket and he nodded his head to himself.

"Yaya, I-" he paused when Yaya started to laugh. "W-What's so funny?" he asked. Yaya covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, "Re-Remember when we were seven and five and we had those fake weddings?!" she asked.

Kukai thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah! I remember those!" he laughed. Yaya nodded, "Yeah! Just, out of the blue, you'd come over to my house and say 'let's get married for fun!' and I'd agree and we'd take paper and draw a tuxedo and wedding dress on them and tape them to our clothes and set up all my stuffed animals and we'd fake get married! My mom even took pictures of one of our "weddings"!" she laughed.

Kukai nodded, "Yeah, and when it got to the part when we kiss you'd have me kiss your hand cuz kissing was gross to us back then!"

Yaya nodded, "Those were fun; those days of playing pretend and life not being so important to us then. I sometimes wish it could be like that. Just fun and games and nothing really too serious."

Kukai nodded, "Sometimes, if you're married to the right guy, it can be like that. All fun and games; just perfect." he told her. Yaya nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure me and Hiro could be like that, maybe!"

Kukai's face turned grim and he bit his lip, "Yaya, I really need to tell you something," he told her.

Yaya stared at him quizzically, "What is it?" she asked. Kukai took in a breath, "Yaya, will you-"

He was interrupted by the door being flung open by Yaya's father. "Yaya, come on! We have to get out there! Three minutes until the wedding march!" Mr. Yuiki glanced at Kukai, "You! Go take your seat!" he told him.

Kukai was about to protest, but Mr. Yuiki grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, "Tell me later, okay Kukai?!" Yaya shouted.

Kukai sighed and stumbled slightly as he was thrown out of the room. "You missed your chance!" Daichi said sadly, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Kukai rubbed his temples, "Who knew proposing would be so hard," he mumbled.

"Yeah, proposing to the girl on her wedding day is suppose to be a piece of cake!" Daichi told him. "I would have done it sooner but do you know how hard it is to get Yaya's ring size without her figuring it out?! It took me at least three days and a day for the order and the past two days I haven't been able to see her because she wasn't aloud to have guests that aren't her bridesmaids!" he argued.

Daichi sighed and followed Kukai down the hallway and to the doors to the main hall of the church. Luckily, those two scary looking men weren't there anymore, so it was easy for Kukai to get through.

He walked up the aisle and found his family sitting in the fourth row of the left side of the church. He stepped over the ribbon that was blocking the entrance to the seats and took a seat right next to the aisle, also sitting next to Kaidou.

"I take it you didn't pop the question since your sitting here? Or did you and she turn you down?" He whispered to him. Kukai huffed, "I didn't get a chance to ask!" He told him.

Kukai leaned back in his seat and glanced at the groom's side of the church. Their was hardly anyone there for him! Kukai recognized Hiro's parents and then he noticed some older people and a few younger people. Total amount of people there for Hiro . . . about twenty people total.

Kukai looked behind and in front of him at the people here on the bride's side. He saw Yaya's parents and a lot of people he remembered from school. An older woman who Kukai knew to be Yaya's ballet teacher since she was very little. He saw Amu's parents with their cameras, ready to snap pictures, and he saw all the Chara's sitting on the balcony on the second floor of the church, watching the wedding. Total amount of people there for Yaya . . . about eighty people. Talk about a small wedding.

Daichi patted Kukai's arm and floated up to the balcony to join the others; he took a seat next to Yoru.

Kaidou tapped Kukai's shoulder. "What?" Kukai whispered to him. Kaidou leaned closer, "Can I see your cell phone? I like your version of Tetris better." he told him. Kukai glared at him, "Don't you have any manors?! You shouldn't play video games at a wedding!"

Kaidou stuck his tongue out at him and just then the organ started to play. Kukai looked down the seats and snapped his fingers to get his mother's attention. She looked at him, "What?" She whispered.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" He whispered back. His mother gave him a confused look and rolled her eyes, then started to dig around in her purse. She pulled out a small note pad and a ball point pen and handed them to Kukai. He nodded his head in thanks and sat back up straight in his seat and started to jot something down on the paper.

Kukai ripped the paper out of the note pad and passed the pen and pad back to his mother then turned in his seat to watch the wedding march.

He saw Amu walking down the aisle first with a bright smile on her face and Kukai heard a whistle coming from somewhere ahead, and had a feeling the whistle emanated from Ikuto, since Amu started to blush madly.

After her, Rima started walking with the same smile on her face. Kukai had a feeling those smiles were fake.

Once Amu and Rima got done with their walk, they stood in front of all the seats next to the priest, facing the crowd and they both took a breath and glanced at Hiro, who was wearing a dark tuxedo and his hands were cupped in front of him.

After they made their way up, Ami and Tsubasa started to walk down the aisle. Ami dropping flower petal after flower petal as she walked and Tsubasa holding a small pillow with two rings on them. Tsubasa dressed in a tuxedo and Ami is an A-Line flower girl's dress, with ribbons and lace and her hair curled with a flower headband.

The organs tone changed and started to play the wedding march, causing everyone to stand up and look at the back doors, waiting for the bride.

Behind those doors, Yaya was hyperventilating and pacing back and fourth. "Papa, I'm worried." Yaya told him.

Mr. Yuiki gave his daughter a reassuring hug, "There, there. I promise you that this will be the happiest day of your life."

"How do you know that papa?" Yaya asked him. He smiled down at his daughter, "Because everyone knows on a deserving woman's wedding day, all her dreams come true."

Yaya looked down at the floor and nodded, "Okay, let's go." she mumbled. Yaya locked arms with her father and they walked over to the doors. The men on either side of the doors opened them and Yaya felt the butterflies go off in her stomach once she saw all those people watching her.

She quickly put on a small smile, not too big and not too small, and proceed with her father down the aisle.

All Kukai's blood started to rush to his face once he saw Yaya. Her A-Line wedding dress was falling behind her like a waterfall, the skirt of the dress only allowing the tips of Yaya's shoes to appear when she walked, and she had put on a necklace with a flower and vine design on them and matching stud earrings.

Yaya and Kukai made eye contact when she got closer to where he was standing and she gulped as she walked past him.

Once Yaya was finally up at the alter, her father kissed her lightly on the forehead and glanced at Hiro before taking his seat next to his wife. Everyone took their seat and Yaya handed her bouquet of light pink roses to Amu then turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony." The priest announced. "I've done this job long enough to know when a couple gets married for the wrong reasons; some, bare in love of an idealized person they are marrying. Others think they are just too old to be single and some are in it for the gifts. But what they do not realize is that marriage is a journey. A wonderful and at times insufferable journey. Aren't I right?" The priest chuckled, and most of the people in the crowd grunted their agreement.

"But," The priest said, "Even though theses two are brought here today under an arrangement, I'm sure Yaya and Hiro will be able to see each other for who they are. They are standing here today, committing to each other, knowing full well what they are getting into." he said.

"Before the couple takes their vows, is there anyone here who believes these two should not be wed?" the priest asked.

It got quiet for a moment, and Amu started scanning the crowd for Kukai.

Kukai quickly sat up and jumped over the ribbon, "I do!" he shouted. Everyone in the church turned their heads and Yaya and Hiro both looked behind them to see. "Kukai?" Yaya mumbled.

Kukai quickly walked up the aisle and took a breath once he was in front of Yaya, "Yaya, you-you can't marry this dude!" he told her.

She shook her head in shock, her mouth making an "O" and her shoulders fell, "W-What do you mean, Kukai?! You know why I'm doing this!" she told him. Kukai nodded, "I know Yaya, but it's wrong!"

"Just because you think an arranged marriage is wrong doesn't mean you have the right to stop it!" She argued.

"But you don't love Hiro! Who could love a walking stiff?!" Kukai argued. "Hey!" Hiro shouted.

"Butt out, dude! This is between me and Yaya!" Kukai told him, holding up his fist to shut Hiro up.

"If I shouldn't marry Hiro, then who should I?! You, Kukai?!" Yaya shouted at him. Kukai paused, then chuckled, "Yaya, remember how we played make believe about weddings?" he asked her.

Yaya paused and nodded, "Y-Yeah, but what does that have to do with right now?" She asked. Kukai pulled out the paper from his pocket and handed it to Yaya, "Read that," He whispered to her.

Yaya gave him a quizzical look and hesitantly took the paper. As she unfolded the paper, Kukai took out the small velvet box and got down on his knee. Yaya didn't notice this act, as she opened the paper and started at it with wide eyes. It said:

"_Will you marry me for real?" _

Yaya dropped the paper and looked down at Kukai, who had the diamond ring in his hand, holding it out to Yaya. She gasped and bite her lip, "W-What are you trying to say Kukai?" She mumbled.

Kukai stood up and took a few steps closer to Yaya, "Yaya, I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner, but I love you." He told her sincerely. Yaya's eyes widened and she took in a breath and held it.

"I don't want you to marry the wrong guy and I believe that we're meant to be. Say yes to _me_." he told her.

Yaya stared at him, then looked over at her parents, then at Hiro and his family, and then at Amu and Rima. She was so confused. "B-But what about the wedding-" Yaya was cut off.

"I already have my family here and wedding rings for you and me. All set and ready; I'll just take Hiro's place as the groom. I've already thought of everything." He told her.

Yaya stared down at the floor, her mind racing.

"Well Yaya? What do you say?" Kukai hopefully asked her.

-

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it??? I left u with a big cliffy, huh?? XD lol im evil!!! :P haha. anyways, i hoped u enjoyed and plz review (telling me how mean i am for stopping there). lol. anyways, thanks for reading so far and stay tooned for the last chapter! (also, in the last chapter im gonna tell u something that is sooooo gonna get u super excited!!! XD) lol. anyways, REVIEW and thankies!**

**  
~~~Taylor**


	9. Love like This

**A/N:**

**yay! Last chapter! yeah, i know...sorry its short. but this part WAS goin be apart of the last chapter, but i thought "hells no! I dont want this story 2 only have 8 chapters!" so i cut off part of it. Sorry its short, but oh well. Its a good ending and i have a surprise for you at the end of the chapter in the last authors notes of the story *tears* :'( this was fun...also...if ur reading my Beauty and the Beast story, i'm sad 2 say i have put that story back on Hiatus because i have lost the muse to write it (maybe its cuz i have a new muse for my OHSHC story. XD) anywho, enjoys!! :D**

**i do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Love like This**_

**-**

"Well Yaya? What do you say?" Kukai asked her once more.

Yaya stared at him, her cheeks were flushed and she was practically shaking. Hiro took a step forward, "Listen Soma, I don't know what your problem is but you're interrupting the ceremony,"

Kukai closed his eyes and half smiled, and then turned his head to Hiro, "Didn't I tell you to butt out, square?" he asked. "Now, why don't you just go sit down with the rest of your mannequin family?" Kukai told him. Hiro glared at him and was about to say something else when Yaya cut in.

"I-I don't know, Kukai," Yaya mumbled. Kukai looked back at her and pulled her across the room. They stood at the very corner of the church and Kukai made sure to whisper so no one could hear, "Yaya, even if you don't return my feelings, it's better to marry me! You'll be able to do whatever you want and the minute you're parents get the money they need, which I'll be happy to give them, you can leave the marriage and everything! It'll be like nothing's changed." he told her quietly.

Yaya shook her head, "No, that's not what I mean."

Kukai stared at her quizzically, "What do you mean then?" he asked. Yaya took a breath, "Kukai, don't think I don't love you, cuz I do! But, are you really willing to give up your hard earned money for my family? That's really big and they owe a lot. It might actually put you close to the edge," she told him.

Kukai grinned a toothy grin and put his hands on his hips, "All I heard was that you love me too," Yaya stared up at him and began to blush, "B-But,"

"No buts!" Kukai cut in, "Everyone knows as long as the couple loves each other there is nothing to worry about! I got the cash to help your family and soccer season starts up again in three months! I'll have all the money back by then and both of us will be happy! The only thing stopping all that from happening is you saying yes or no," he told her.

Yaya paused and looked back at her family. Everyone in the church was staring at them. Her parents looked distraught and worried and her friends all had a somewhat hopeful looks in their faces.

Yaya picked up the ends of her dress to make it easier to walk and she turned around and walked back up to Hiro. Kukai felt shocked at what Yaya just did and wondered if that was a no.

Yaya took a few steps in front of Hiro and sighed, "Hiro, you know this is crazy, don't you?" she asked him.

"It's not a matter of it being crazy! It's a matter of helping your family! You marrying the soccer freak will cause him to lose everything he's worked for but marrying me, it would be like give away a dollar instead of the ten thousand dollars_ he'd_ have to give up!" he explained.

"But we don't even love each other!" Yaya shot back, "Do you really want to be in a marriage with no love? I know no one would want that!"

Hiro paused and slowly shook his head, "No, I don't." he mumbled. Yaya smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Hiro," she told him. Kukai walked up to Hiro and grabbed his right hand, shaking it rapidly, "Thanks dude! This means the world," he told him with a grin.

Hiro, for the first time for Yaya and Kukai to see, smiled sincerely and he proceeded to wall over to one of the pews. Kukai glanced at his family and the boys started to get up and walk up the aisle.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a moment here!"

Kukai cringed at the voice of Hiro's father and turned to him. He was walking up to them, "I don't know what you think Pretty Boy, but I paid a lot of money on this wedding for my son, not some kid I don't even know!" he told Kukai.

Kukai chuckled, "I'm sure my parents will talk to you after the wedding about paying you back,"

"No," Mr. Misubi told him, "This isn't like some manga or something! Stuff doesn't happen like this! Yaya promised to marry my son and that's what's going to happen today! Now go take your seat and Hiro, get back up there with Yaya!" he shouted.

"Dad, I don't want," Hiro was interrupted by his father, "It doesn't matter what you _want_, Hiro! It's about following the _plan_! And the plan was to marry Yaya! Now get back up there now!"

"This guy is a real bitch, huh?" Kukai whispered to Yaya. She giggled. Mr. Misubi glared at Kukai.

"Listen sir, if you have a problem with me marrying Yaya, then I suggest you leave because I do plan to marry her today," Kukai told him calmly.

Mr. Misubi shook his head, "Then we have a problem," he told him. Kukai sighed, "Then I guess we have to ask you to leave," he said, waving his hand for his brothers to hurry. Mr. Misubi was about to protest when Kaidou and Shuusui walked up behind him and grabbed his arms, leading him up the aisle and throwing him out the doors. That scene caused the whole church to laugh, and Yaya noticed everyone on Hiro's side was getting up and leaving too, and Kukai's small crowd of family moved to that side of the church.

Kukai glanced at the other side of the church and took a few steps away from Yaya and up to her parents, "Um, Mr. Yuiki, Mrs. Yuiki, I just wanna say," he paused.

"Save it," Mr. Yuiki said, standing up. "Mr. Yuiki I know this wasn't according to plan and all, but you gotta know I really, truly love your daughter and I'll help you guys with all your debt and I'm able to provide a home and food for her and she's going to be able to go to that ballet school and-" Kukai paused when Mr. Yuiki held up his hand.

"I'm, I'm glad you did this," Mr. Yuiki smiled at him. "I couldn't ask for better for my daughter. You have mine and my wife's blessing." he told him. Kukai grinned at Mr. Yuiki and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Mr. Y! You have no idea how much this means!" he told him happily.

"Yeah, yeah! Save the hugging for my daughter! Now get back up there!" Mr. Yuiki told him, pulling Kukai away and pushing him forward to Yaya and the priest.

Kukai took Yaya's hand and they both walked over in front of the priest, and Kukai's brother's each stood on Kukai's right with Tsubasa at Kaidou's feet.

"So, you're the groom now?" The priest asked. Kukai chuckled and nodded, "Yeah; the names Kukai Soma, `kay?"

The priest nodded and opened up his book. "Ah, well, okay. I guess we can skip the opening since I already said that. And I take it no one else here has a reason _these_ two shouldn't be wed?" he asked. Yaya and Kukai looked out at the church and no one even flinched.

"Well, okay! All this stuff I had here was for _Hiro_ and Yaya, but since you're Kukai, I guess we can just skip forward to the end," The priest said. Kukai grinned, "That sounds easier. We're both too impatient to do a whole wedding,"

Yaya nodded in agreement. The priest nodded, "Okay, Yaya Yuiki, do you take Kukai Soma to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, sickness and health, `till death do you part?" he asked.

Yaya nodded her head, her cheeks turning a scarlet color, "I do!"

"And, do you, Kukai Soma, take Yaya Yuiki to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, sickness and health, `till death do you part?"

Kukai nodded and flashed the priest a grin, "I sure do!"

Kukai turned his head to Kaidou and he handed Kukai the two small rings. Kukai took Yaya's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, as Yaya did the same.

The priest nodded, "Alright. Kukai, you may know-"

Before the priest could even finish, Kukai gently grabbed the sides of Yaya's face and pulled her close, connecting their lips.

"-Keep on kissing the bride," The priest chuckled as Yaya wrapped her arms behind Kukai's head.

Everyone in the church stood up and clapped for them, all the Chara's floating around and Pepe and Daichi sharing a hug and saying how nice it's gonna be, being "Chara-in-laws".

Yaya and Kukai pulled away from each other, both with huge grins on their faces and they quickly walked back up the aisle to the doors, Amu, Rima and Kukai's brothers following behind them, then everyone else in the church.

"So, you must have had this planned. But for how long?" Yaya asked Kukai as they were pulled over by their friends to take the wedding photos. He chuckled, "I was thinking about it since the start, but it became official about a week ago after the talk show."

Yaya laughed at him and gave him a hug, "I hope you've had time to think about it this past week."

Kukai nodded, "Duh! I wouldn't interrupt your wedding and marry you if I wasn't 110 percent sure I loved you enough to marry you,"

"Smile!" The photographer called. Kukai and Yaya both shared a grin and looked at the camera, both sticking their tongues out and making a piece sign.

"Can't you guys ever act serious?" Amu laughed once the picture had snapped. Yaya shook her head, "Nope!" Kukai nodded, "She's right. We're two five years olds trapped in adults bodies."

Ikuto grinned, "I wonder what the two five year olds will do on the wedding night then." he chuckled. Yaya's face turned scarlet, "Don't say such crude things in front of my little brother, Ikuto!" She shouted at him.

Kukai grinned and wrapped his arms around Yaya's waist and lifting her up some, resting his head on her shoulder, "We might be five but I'm sure us five year olds will know exactly what to do,"

Yaya's face turned brighter and she whacked Kukai's head with her bouquet, "Not funny, Kukai!" she shouted as everyone started laughing.

"Alright, alright!" Kukai laughed, pulling the bouquet out of her hands. "Guys! The limos are here!" Amu told them as the multiple long black cars pulled up along the curb. Kukai grabbed Yaya's hand and pulled her over to the first limo.

"See you all at the party!" he called, letting Yaya get in before him. He quickly jumped into the limo and closed the door with a slam.

He glanced at Yaya and she was staring down at her hands, "What's wrong?" he asked her. Yaya shrugged, "Everything is going to change now, right?" she asked him after a moment.

Kukai paused. He then grabbed Yaya's hand gently and sent her a smile, "Yes, but it'll all be for the better,"

Yaya looked Kukai in the eyes, and after a moment she smiled brightly, "Yeah! I'm sure it will." Kukai smiled at her and then slowly moved closer and kissed her. Yaya kissed him back and Kukai could feel Yaya's lips form into a smile.

**-**

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did ya like the ending??? I really hope so! I loved writing this story! its my first wedding story and i'm glad it turned out like this!!! :D yay! anywho, i'm sure your wondering about this "surprise" right???? well, i'm thinkin about writing a SEQUAL for this story!!! :D if u review and tell me u want a sequal, then i'll have it posted in a few weeks! (i gotta think up plots, twists, characters....baby names...;D) lol. anyways, thankies for reading and review!!**

**~~~Taylor**


End file.
